Ash's Return and Misty's Redemption
by Draco Lightning
Summary: Ash is betrayed by most of his friends and by the girl he loves because she was forced to do it. Now 6 years later Ash is back and he's gonna show the world and his betrayers what he is made of and is also trying to win his girl back
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the western region of Kanto, stands Mt Silver, a inhospitable snow covered mountain, few ever venture anywhere near its peak in fear of death, yet standing near the peak was a man , he had short, raven black hair and was about 6.4 feet tall with a muscular built body.

He was wearing a black cloak that ended near his knees and a hood that covered his eyes, black cargo trousers with light blue sneakers with white stripes in them.

The man was looking out and down across thee Kanto region, a small yellow blur ran out of a nearby cave a few metres away. The yellow blur ran and jumped on the man's left shoulder, the man raised his right hand and scratched the yellow creature under its chin, the creature let out a soft "chuu" revealing it to be the Pokémon Pikachu.

Pikachu turned is head towards the man and said "Pika pi ka pika chu pi."

"Yeah Pikachu I was thinking about that day again." said the cloaked man.

"Pika pi chu pika pi." said Pikachu.

"No Pikachu I don't hate all of them, remember the girls were coerced into doing it." said the cloaked man.

The man's pokegear started to ring, he answered the pokegear and say's "what is it."

"Yo, man you got a match in a few days a trainer has beaten us." said the voice on the pokegear.

"How did you guys let that happen, you're the strongest Elite four in the five regions." said the cloaked man.

"Well he was one of the people on the list you gave to us boss." said the elite four member.

"Oh, well thank you guys for doing that I know that hurt your pride losing but if I was to reveal myself I did want it to be in a match against one of the people on that list so thank you." said the cloaked man.

"It's ok just make sure you crush this guy with all your might when you battle for all of us." said the elite four member.

"Yeah I will just make sure you send those five invites out ok." said the cloaked man.

"i will, know come on home everybody misses you, especially a certain blonde water elite, she can't wait to she you." said the elite four member.

"Lets just hope it isn't a repeat of last time, I don't want to have to go through that again." said the cloaked man.

The call ended there, the man put his pokegear back in to his pocket and turned his attention back to his Pikachu.

"Pika pi chu pi." said Pikachu.

"Yeah its time to return to the world and face them Pikachu." said the cloaked man.

The man turned an called out his Charizard which gave out a huge roar.

"We have a challenger Charizard waiting for us back at the league." said the cloaked man.

The Charizard gave another roar, than lowered its head so the man could get on.

"The Indigo Plateau please." said the cloaked man

.

The Charizard took off like a speeding bullet; the wind was hitting the man's face hard, and yet the hood didn't fly down.

They arrived at their destination a few hours later, and were walking towards the Champions room, his room, when they heard the sound that made the flinch; it was that of a 21 year old girl

.

He turned to see the face of a young woman walking towards him who said "where do you think you are going."

Following the young woman were three other people all pleased to see him, but not as much as the blonde woman

.

"So how did your training go." Said the Second of the Elite four, he was the man who phoned him earlier, he was a muscular man with short spiked blue hair, he stood at 5'8 tall and looked just over 30 years old. He was wearing green shorts with a silver stripe and a black t-shirt with a Steelix on the back.

"It went ok, thanks for asking Simon." said the cloaked champion

.

"There's no way that you could get any stronger than what you were at before you left." Said the Fourth of the Elite four, he was as well muscular like the second elite. He had short spiked blonde hair, he stood at 5'9 tall and looked about 48/49 years old. He was wearing his usual clothes, a pair of brown cargo trousers with three yellow stripes going across his knees and a blue t-shirt with a thunderbolt over his heart.

"There are many ways to get stronger that don't include my Pokémon getting stronger." Said the cloaked champion

"Yes I can definitely see that you have improved your body, have your arms gotten bigger." said the Third of the Elite four in a flirtatious tone. She had long blonde hair that stopped half way down her back; she stood 5'6 tall the shortest of the group, she had an amazing body, hourglass figure, silky legs and slender arms, not to mention a nice bust to and was about 24/25 years old. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that stopped at her knees with a little white jacket with water drops on it.

"Cut that out will ya Sonia, I don't think he wants to hear that now." said the First of the Elite four. She had usually long auburn hair tied back in to a ponytail that know hung over her right shoulder, she stood at 5'8 tall, she had a nice figure as well as long legs and tanned arms and a very impressive bust and looked about 42/43 years old. She was wearing light brown trousers and a green t-shirt with a black jacket; she also had a necklace with a pidgey on it.

"Oh don't butt in Julia; you can't understand the love we have for each other." Said the now revealed Third elite four Sonia.

"Will you two just cut it out your both give me a headache." said the Forth Elite four.

"Oh be Quiet Mark." Said Sonia the Third Elite four.

"I give up I'm going to bed see you all in the morning." Said the now revealed Fourth Elite four Mark

.

"Yeah I think we all need ot get some sleep, lets pick up were we left off in the morning." said the cloaked champion, as he started to walk away.

"Oh wait for me my love." Said Sonia in a seductive tone. The champion stopped and looked back at the Elites and said "Mark,Simon and Julia."

"Yes," said the three Elites.

"Make sure she doesn't come near my room this time tonight, i don;t want a repeat of last time, remembering when he woke up one morning and found Sonia hugging him as she slept."

"Right, we will make sure of it this time." Said the Elites as they were dragging their fourth comrade away kicking and screaming "You guys don't understand are love for each other." But it was no use they were not letting her go.

The cloaked champion walked into his room and made sure to lock the doors this time, he sat down on the bed and and looked at the big empty room so he let out some of his smaller Pokémon like his shiny eveelution an umbreon,a togepi, his shiny lucario and his baby zorura. He gave them all their dinner, with a bottle of ketchup for Pikachu and had dinner himself. When everybody had finished he cleaned up, took a shower and got ready for bed. As he was lying down he thought about what he was going to do when he saw them, he decided to just see what they do and react accordantly. He fell asleep at this point with Pikachu sleeping on the other pillow and his other Pokémon sleeping around the room.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again its Draco Lightning back with another chapter for you guys. I'd like to thank** Tchurch **and** **Melly** **for their kind reviews of my story and I hope to receive more in the future**.

 **Yes this is a Ash and Misty romance story but she does have to work a bit because she didn't believe in herself and stick up for ash when he needed it. So let's continue the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

Ash is sleeping in his tossing and turning as he is have a terrible nightmare all about the day he was betrayed by all his friends.

 _ **(Ash's Dream/6 Years ago)**_

" _And the winner of the Unova league is Paul from Veilstone City in the Sinnoh Region" the referee declared to the cheering crowd of people that filled the stadium. The battle was long and destroyed most of the stadium thanks to multiple earthquakes and hyper beams, but in the end Ash lost at the last second as Pikachu fell before Paul's Gigalith did._

" _Once again Ketchum I have proven that it was a flux accident that you beat me back in the Sinnoh league, your still a weak trainer." Shouted Paul coldly at him._

 _Ash didn't say anything back to him, he just ran out on to the field and scooped Pikachu up in to him arms and ran to the Pokémon centre, to make sure that he was O.k._

 _Entering the Pokémon centre, he walked up to the counter and rang the bell, a few minutes later out came Nurse Joy followed by her faithful partner Audino, he handed Nurse Joy the Pokémon he used in the battle and Pikachu, she said that it will take awhile so he left the Pokémon centre and headed to the nearby park to gather his thoughts._

 _Ash was walking around the lake in the in the park thinking and rerunning the battle in his head over and over again trying to think where he had gone wrong or if he had just called out another move instead than he did, he might have won, but it was no use now he had lost, but being ash he looked on the bright side of things, he had just came second in a league tournament, it was the best result he had gotten since winning the Orange league and the Kanto battle Frontier. Ash made his way back to the Pokémon centre, where he found his friends Iris and Cilan waiting for him._

" _Hi guys you waiting here long." Said Ash_

" _Not long just a few minutes, where have you been." Said Cilan._

" _Just walking around the park, trying to clear my head and seeing where I went wrong during the match." Replied Ash._

" _Still a little kid as ever I see." Said Iris._

" _I am not a little kid Iris." Said Ash._

" _Yes you are." Said Iris._

" _Am Not."_

" _Yes you are."_

" _Am Not."_

" _Yes you are."_

" _Please cut it out you two." Shouted Cilan._

 _Ash and Iris looked at each other, then down at the ground and replied "Sorry Cilan it won't happen again."_

" _Ok than let's get Pikachu and the others, because we have a boat to catch if you want to get home anytime soon, because the next boat to Kanto isn't for another three days Ash." Said Cilan._

 _So Ash and company walked in to the Pokémon centre to get ash's Pokémon and the time the boat leaves at today. Ash walks up to the counter and rings the bell again, this time it only took a few seconds for Nurse Joy to appear._

" _Hi Nurse Joy, I'm here to collect my Pokémon." Said Ash._

" _Ok, wait here will I go get them for you." Said the Polite Nurse Joy._

 _She left for a few minutes and came back will a cart with Ash's five pokeballs on it and Pikachu. Pikachu ran and jumped on to Ash's shoulder. Ash took his pokeballs and asked Nurse Joy when the ferry to Vermilion City was. She said that the boat will be leaving the dock at 7 O'clock tonight. Ash looked up at the centre's clock and saw that it was 6:15, so he, Iris and Cilan thanked her and left for the port, Iris and Cilan were seeing ash off as their ferry didn't run until 11 O'clock the next day._

" _So I guess this bye now, until the next time we meet." Said Ash._

" _Yeah I guess it is, don't get into any trouble now ok." Said Iris._

" _I won't, you can count on that." Said Ash_

" _Ah, this is so bitter/sweet, bitter because we have to separate and sweet because I was able to know such a great trainer." Said Cilan._

" _Yeah, right back at yeah Cilan." Said Ash._

 _The ferry announcer shouted that the ferry to vermilion city will be boarding now. So ash hugged Iris and Cilan and boarded the boat bound for the kanto region. As the boat was leaving he started to wave to his friends._

 _(2 Weeks Later)_

 _The ship's captain made an announcement over the ship's intercom "We will be arriving at the Vermilion City port in a few minutes will all passengers please get ready for deboarding."_

" _Well, Pikachu were finally back in the Kanto region and we will be home in a week's time." Said Ash as he was leaning in the ship's railing._

 _The ship pulled in to port and ash got off the ferry and on to the stairs leading to the ground. Ash started to walk towards the town when he saw something he hadn't seen since Johto. It was his old team mate and friend Squritle running towards him with his sunglasses in one hand and tears in his eyes. Ash stopped in his tracks and knelt down with his arms open to caught him and hug him. A few minutes later an Officer Jenny arrived looking worn out from chasing Squritle. Officer Jenny took one look at ash and said._

" _Well Ash it has been quite awhile since I last saw you and that would probability explain why Squritle ran from me."_

" _Sorry about that Officer Jenny, by the way how is Squritle doing in the Squritle squad anyway." Said Ash._

" _Well to tell you the truth, he's starting to lack a bit as all of the other members of the squad are now either Blastoise or Wartortle." Said Officer Jenny._

" _Really I wonder why he hasn't evolved like the rest of them." Said Ash,_

" _I think he was waiting so that he could be able to travel with you again Ash." Said Officer Jenny._

" _Really Squritle is that true." Said Ash looking at Squritle._

" _Squr tle squr" said Squritle._

 _As looked to Pikachu for a translation. Pikachu nodded his head, telling ash that yes he has been waiting for him._

" _So how about Squritle ready to come travelling with me again" said ash_

 _Squritle nodded his head and Officer Jenny gave ash squritle's pokeball and said to him "make sure that you take good care of him and train him well."_

 _Squritle went back in to his pokeball as a red light enveloped him and ash said to the ball "it's good to see an old friend return."_

 _Ash said goodbye to officer jenny who gave him a lift to the outskirts of the town and was now heading his way to Viridian Forest._

 _(3 Days Later)_

 _Ash nearing the exit of the Viridian Forest when he heard a familiar sound coming from the trees above him, a moment later he saw the large silhouette of a bird and it was getting closer to him, when the Pokémon landed ash looked at it with joy in his eyes as it was his old friend Pidgeot. Pidgeot let out a loud "Pideyo" and then turned its head to face ash. Pikachu looked at the bird and then jumped off ash's shoulder and on to Pidgeot's back._

" _It's been a long time Pidgeot, I know I said I would come back for you but I thought that you would have been more happy staying here then with me, so that you could have the chance to have a family" said Ash while looking down at his feet._

 _Pidgeot nudged ash's waist and was then enveloped by a red light and disappeared. Ash couldn't believe it, he released Pidgeot and asked him if this was his way of telling him he wanted to train with him again and Pidgeot gave out another loud "Pideyo" signalling that he did, so ash said his thanks to his bird Pokémon and returned him as Pikachu who land ok jumped back on to ash's shoulder and pointed the exit out to ash. Ash started to walk towards the exit while holding up two pokeballs, Squritle's and Pidgeot's and said to himself "thank you old friends for letting me become your trainer again."_

 _Ash had now started to run as his house came into view, with Pikachu running beside him, as they were having a race and ketchup was the prize if Pikachu won, which he did but only by a paws length. They both were panting very hard and then they both shot up when ash heard his name being said on the other side of the front door to his house. He and Pikachu leaned in and pressed their ears up against the door to hear what was being said and what her heard made him very angry._

 _(Ketchum Residence)_

" _I can't believe that idiot lost again" said a tall tan man with spiked hair._

" _Come on brocko, did you really think that after all this time Ash could win anything" said a man wearing black cargo trousers, a black t-shirt with a water drop necklace. (Sinnoh Clothes)_

" _A part of me did Gary, but after his loss to Paul once again just shows that the will never become the Pokémon Master that he thinks he is" said the man revealed to be Brock._

" _Hey, Brock I do you know when he is supposed to get home" said a short boy with thick black ridged glasses._

" _Let's see here Max, the ferry left Unova two and a half weeks ago and landed in Vermilion City, three days ago, so he should be home soon, but this being Ash he is probably lost in Viridian Forest, so if he isn't back by sun down let's look for him tomorrow" said Brock laughing a bit as he said it._

" _Hey, you guys shouldn't talk about ash that way what would happen if he heard you guys" said a blunette haired girl._

" _Oh, be quiet dawn you weren't told to come here to speak" said a green hair boy._

 _That was the final straw and ash opened the door with a look of pure hatred on his face and a look of shock form the rest of them. He looked around and saw some of his friends and rivals in his house. Misty, May and Dawn were all sitting on the couch looking at the ground with Dawn having tears in her eyes, Brock, Gary, Max, Drew, Paul and Trip were all standing behind the girls with looks of hate and a bit of fear as Pikachu was sparking._

" _What are you guys doing in my house if you are talking like that about me" shouted Ash at them with Pikachu now on the floor getting ready to thunderbolt the guys._

" _Where here to make you see reason for given up your ridiculous quest of becoming a Pokémon Master" said Gary_

" _Yeah, Ash you only beat me back in the Sinnoh league by sheer luck, so just give this up so the real trainers don't have to be embarrassed when they have to battle a loser like you" said Paul coldly._

" _He's right ash I've only been a trainer for a short while and yet I was able to bet half of the Hoenn Gyms without having to have a rematch against them, that just shows that you are a weak trainer with no skills, I can't believe I ever thought you were strong," said Max._

 _Ash looked at each one of the people before him, then he turned his attention to the girls sitting on the couch and asked them if they thought the same way, none of the said anything they just turned their heads away from his eyes and kept looking at the floor._

" _Ok, I see how it is then; well I guess I won't need to be holding on to these anymore."_

 _The girls and boy watched as ash took out of his hat the pink handkerchief that misty gave him when they first parted ways and then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the special lure she had sent him while he was in Sinnoh and threw them at her feet, saying I can't believe I ever thought I loved you, he then removed the half ribbon he had been wearing round his neck that he had won in a Pokémon contest that he had with may and trough it at her feet as well. He turned to leave when Gary, Drew and Paul shouted "Oh no you don't, you're not getting away that easy". They were about to reach for their pokeballs when a thunderbolt came and hit them, knocking them unconscious. Ash turned a rounded and said "Who else wants to stop me from leaving", no one answered as the girls were all crying with misty and may holding the items they had given to ash, with misty also losing the one she loves, Brock, Max and Trip just stood in place not wanting to be hit by Pikachu's thunderbolt. Ash walked out the door and slammed it shut and ran up to the laboratory to collect the rest of his Pokémon. He told Pikachu to go on ahead and gather them all while he got their pokeballs. When he got their and he found Tracy unconscious holding a pokeball with a sack of ash's pokeballs near him. Ash thought that Tracy was in on it to, so he quickly grabbed the sack and finished collecting his pokeballs and went outside to explain the situation to his other Pokémon. When ash was done they were all either growling or looking at their trainer with sympathy over what happened. He told them that they were all leaving and returned all of them and then called out Pidgeot and told him to take him to Vermilion city._

Ash woke up with sweat dripping off of him and saw that both Pikachu and Lucario were looking at him with worry in their eyes.

"Pika pi pik chu pi" (was it that nightmare again ash) said Pikachu.

Ash could understand Pikachu now thanks to his training with Lucario.

"Your aura seemed to have darkened, Master" said the Lucario

"Yeah it was the same nightmare, Pikachu and how many times is it now that I have told you Lucario that I am your friend and not your master" said ash.

"659 times now, Master" said Lucario

"Lucario, please stop doing that its ash and not master" said ash

"I'm sorry Master Ash" said Lucario

"Well that's a bit better, come on lets go back to sleep we have a big day tomorrow with that challenge, I wonder who we are facing as Simon never did say which one of the people on the list we would have the pleasure of utterly humiliating, well night guys" said ash as he slowly fell back to sleep.

 **Thank you guys that's the end of chapter 2 and i hope you can all guess who ash is facing in the battle to come. If you could tell me who you would have ash battle in your review**

 **See ya next time** **Draco Lightning**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I'm back with an update of my story. Sorry I haven't posted in awhile but things have been going on so I haven't had much time to post or write. Anyways here is chapter 3.**

 **Disclaimer i do not or ever will own Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 3**

In a conference room on the 34TH floor of the goldenrod hotel sat the champions and an elite four of each region. Firstly from the Johto region's and the youngest of the champion's there Jimmy gold, he was wearing his usual attire a red and white hooded top, yellow and black shorts and black sneakers with his black and gold baseball cap. Sitting next to him was his 4th elite and the previous champion Lance. Next was the Hoenn region's champion Steven also known as the silent champion as he doesn't talk much in his matches, Steven was wearing a grey and black suit with a pair of brown shoes. Sitting next to him was his 4th elite Drake. Next was the Sinnoh champion the always beautiful Cynthia, dressed in her usual clothes of a black trench coat with fuzzy puffs at the end of each sleeve, a black shirt and black pants, the shirt showed off some but not a lot of cleavage and as always her long silky golden hair covered her left eye. Sitting next to her was her 2nd elite and a close friend Bertha. Next was the oldest of the champions the Unova champion Alder dressed in his usual clothes a cream and brown poncho with white pants and sandles and pokeballs hanging around his neck. Next to him was his newest elite four who replaced Caitlin when she wanted to start off her fashion career was the dragon prodigy Iris. All of them were wondering why they were called here except Alder who was currently asleep as always, Suddenly the door opened and in walked the head of the Pokémon league Mr. Goodshow.

"Your all probably wondering why you all were call here for this meeting." said Goodshow.

All of them nodded and Iris woke up Alder so he could hear what was being said.

"good, as you all know the kanto league started up again 4 years ago after it was shut down because there were less and less people coming to it." said Goodshow.

The champions nodded to him once again.

"And you also know that since it started again that it has become the hardest league to battle in as many challengers struggle to beat the 1st elite and even fewer beat the 2nd elite and none have even managed to defeat one of the 3rd elites Pokémon, so no one even knows what the 3rd elites other Pokémon are or even what type the 4th elite's speciality is, am i correct." Said Goodshow.

Once again everybody nodded their heads.

"Well then you need to see this" said Goodshow and he turned on the projector, which started to show a battle between two people a older looking man and a young boy. The boy was using a Gigalith against the man's Luxray. The Luxray fainted and the referee said "Luxray is unable to battle, so Gigalith is the winner, since the Elite four member is all out of Pokemon, the challenger is the winner and will face the champion in two weeks time."

The whole room was silent until Goodshow started to talk.

"That match was a week ago and was held in secret so there would be no media coverage, the two people battling there were Mark the 4th Kanto Elite Four and Paul Shinjo. I was given this film so that it could be released to the public, but i decided that you all should see it first" said Goodshow.

Cynthia was the first to speak, "how did Paul manage to beat the elites." said Cynthia with a hint of anger.

"He defeated them easily at first but the third and fourth put up hell of a fight in fact, the first only took out one of his Pokémon, the second two of them, the third managed four of them and the fourth there Mark, that was with their last Pokémon each." said Goodshow.

Cynthia had a small smile on her face when she heared that the Third and Fourth Kanto Elitles gave Paul a hard time, she thought that no one noticed it, but Bertha had and she smiled also, seeing Cynthia happy was a good thing since his disappearance 6 years ago.

"what were the pokemon the third and fouth Elites used." Said Lance.

"I don't really know as the referee was told not to say anything and I was only given this much footage of the battle." Replied Goodshow.

"Damn it." Said Lance.

"So, we are finally going to find out the Kanto Champion's Identity, after all this time." Said Bertha.

"Yes." Replied Goodshow.

"Great, I wonder what Pokemon he will be using and I wonder if they will be rare or not." said Jimmy getting really excited.

"Calm down young one, we will see soon." Said Bertha.

"I wonder if he will have any powerful dragon types." Said Iris.

"Hey, Iris, if they do they might even let you see them." Said Drake.

"You, really think Drake." Said Iris getting stars in her eyes, just thinking about it.

"It's very unlikely that they would have any dragon types, as dragon types are very rare pokemon, but given that no one even knows what the champion looks like there is a chance they do have one" said Steven.

"Well said Steven, know back to the meeting at hand, since the match is going to be five days time, i'm guessing all of you here and your other Elites will be needing rooms, am I right" said Goodshow.

All of them answered by saying "Yes" and the champions began calling their other elites to tell them what is happening and to get here quickly.

"Ok then I will start making the reservations then." Said Goodshow.

"One more question, Charles if I may." Said Alder.

"Go ahead Alder." Replied Goodshow.

"Do you know what pokemon Paul used in his matches." Asked Alder.

"Yes, I was able to get that information from the referee. He used a Nidoking, a Ursaring, a Staraptor, a Magmortar, an Electivire and as you all seen a Gigalith, But that doesn't mean he will be using any of them against the Champion, so anything else." Replied Goodshow.

"So, a Kanto Pokemon, a Johto Pokemon, Three Sinnoh Pokemon and a Unova Pokemon, Paul has really been travelling around, I wonder if he was travelling by himself or were there people with him." Said Lance.

" So no more questions then this meeting is over i will be seeing you all in five days time for the big match, O.k." said Goodshow.

Everybody left the room one after the other all wondering different things.

Jimmy the Johto Champion was thinking about what types of Pokemon the Champion might have.

Lance was wondering what the 4th Elites other Pokemon were seeing as he had a Luxray, he had to have more Electric type pokemon.

Steven the Hoenn Champion was wondering why the Kanto Champion never showed himself in public and always sent a Elite in their place.

Drake and Iris were both thinking about what Steven said ealier about it being unlikely that the Champion having any Dragons but just maybe if he did have one would he be using it.

Bertha was thinking ab out Cynthia as she was very quiet as it was nearing that time of year again when a boy she greatly admired disappeared completely and his friends couldn't give a damn.

And lastly Cynthia was thinking about the only thing on her mind, maybe just maybe she could get the help of the mysterious Kanto Champion to Find the boy she admired so much.

.

It was the day of the match and after the video was released tickets for the match were sold out after two hours and those that were unable to get a ticket were either camped outside and watching it on one of five jumbo TV's or sitting at home if they couldn't afforded a trip to kanto by subscribing to the Kanto Battle Station if they were outside of the Kanto region.

"That's is one hell of a crowd out there Champ." Said Simon

"yeah it certainly is Simon but i wonder if they will be here" replied ash

"and if they are here, what are you going to do about it." Replied Simon

"We have to see if they are even here first then you will see what I have in store for them, also did you send out those Invites when I told you to do it." Replied ash

"Yeah. I sent out those invites, I still don't see why you invited them weren't they some of the people that betrayed you." Said Simon

"No, Simon they weren't with those that betrayed me they were forced in to doing by the others." Replied ash

"Care to do in to anymore details so I can get a better picture of the situation." said Simon

"Ok if I have two, Firstly there is Misty, she is the one I told you about the girl I secretly loved but never had the guts to tell so I tried to keep my mind of her by travelling with those other girls, through Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. But none of that worked so I told myself if I won the Unova league I would tell here so I could move on with my life. Well she is the cerulean city's gym leader, so she specialises in water type Pokémon. Well my former friend and travel partner Brock knew this so they forced Misty in to betraying me when Paul went there and used his Electivire against her Pokémon seriously injuring them and they told her that if she didn't help then betray me that this will only get worse, so she did what was right by her Pokémon and betrayed me, but every since that day she rarely even leaves the cerulean gym anymore, she only leaves to heal her Pokémon if her sisters weren't around and I couldn't say mad at her anymore and I forgave her . She still has that handkerchief and lure she gave me sitting on her desk. I found all this out about a year and 6 months ago when I was out looking for that purple dratini, which was spotted in cerulean cave. I saw misty's sisters leaving the misty about an hour later I decided to see how they were getting on without me and I found misty's dairy laying open on her bed and so I read to see how much planning went in to betraying me and read all that, but also she has a crush on some boy but there was never any name, so I left as fast as I could to think things over and that's when I found the dratini. So it was an interesting day. So that's why I wanted her here so that I can see the regret in her eyes and maybe even fix our broken relationship." Said ash

"Ok I can see why Misty is here, but what about the others." Said Simon

"I was getting to that so who's next, oh I know May. May was the second girl I travelled with along with my former friends Brock and Max. She was the first one I used to block out my feelings by teaching her all about the fundamentals of Pokémon training and battling, but ultimately she choose to be a Pokémon coordinator instead so I supported in that by helping her train so she could improve on her contest moves and to become a better battler as while and by cheering her on in her contests, congratulating her when she won and consoling her when she failed. She's one of the best coordinator's in Hoenn right now, she's known as the princess of Hoenn. She was forced in to betraying me just like Misty was only it was drew and max this time doing the forcing, they planned this form the beginning drew pretended to hurt max so that may would betray me and when it was going down she found out that max was the one that planned it just because drew was in love with may, the only problem was that may didn't like drew she liked me instead but I only think of her like a sister like I do with dawn as well, dawn was the third girl I travelled with as well as Brock, she wanted to be a coordinator just like her mother, so when we were travelling together, I used all the things I had learned from May to help her as well as my own training so like may she would improve her contest skills and battling skills as well, I would just like may cheer her on during contests and just like may congratulate her when she won and console her when she lost, she would also cheer me on in my battles, but what was surprising she did it in a cheerleading costume which at first just reminded me of my rival Gary, but as time went on I couldn't wait to see her in that skimpy little costume and every gym battle was a battle between me, the gym leader and my hormones, eventually I got over these feelings, even though dawn was cute she was only ten at the time and I was fifteen I should have known better, but maybe it was either the cheerleader costume or the fact that I talk to misty before every battle just made me envision that misty was in the costume cheering me on, anyways I got my head right and started thinking of dawn more as a sister, the only problem now is that was 6 years ago who knows what she looks like now, anyways dawn was forced to betray me just like May was and for the same reasons, though he wasn't there on the day Kenny and Paul told dawn that if she didn't help get rid of me that her mother would end up like misty's Pokémon and May's brother max, hurt and injured, so she went along with the plan and after words she found out about max being a part of it and why drew helped, she began to think that maybe Kenny was in on it to and when she found him, Gary and drew all talking about now that I was gone it was time they got what they wanted, which was that Gary wanted misty for himself, but failed as she shut herself away when she hurt me, drew wanted may but failed thanks to max saying it was all an act and that Kenny was finally get what I had a cute cheerleader to play with, at that point dawn showed herself to them and said that they will never, ever get what they want as those things were for me alone and ran off with Gary, drew and Kenny trying to catch her, luckily she ran in to a Pokémon centre and she called misty and may and told them the reasons way they were forced to betray me. After the phone call may started to pack her things as she was leaving her family to stay with dawn for awhile as they both were taking time off from contests, so they could deal with what they had done to the boy they both liked. I found out all of this three months after Misty, when I was travelling through Johto again to catch some Pokémon and I found out that were both staying at a hotel while a Pokémon contest was going on so I went to see them in the first found of day one as it was a three day contest. They both did beautiful performances and were tied first on day one so while they were away on the second day I snuck in to their room and found both their diaries and just like misty I found out the truth. So that was the reason I invited those to girls to this so I could see if they are truly sorry for what happened." Replied ash

"Ok that is why those girls are here, but what are Iris and that Cilan guy doing here" asked Simon

"Iris and Cilan are easy to explain, because they weren't there and about two weeks after I left iris and Cilan came to visit me as they though I hadn't left for a new region as I would have told them if I had. So when they got to pallet town and found my mother putting up missing signs, they asked what happened when my mother told them, you did not want to mess with iris after that as she nearly put Gary in the hospital when she found him and all he could do was laugh as he told her it was for the best that I went away so that nobody else would get in the way of what the rest of them wanted. Well she called out her dragonite and Gary ran to get his Pokémon, it took both Cilan and my mother to stop her killing Gary, they both left pallet town and went looking for me, they didn't stop looking for me for eight months, and finally went back to Unova together as they became a couple while looking for me. About two and a half years ago before I found out about the girls not betraying me I was in Opelucid city getting my Pokémon healed up after a rough training session, I walked to a nearby cafe to get something and I saw them sitting in the corner booth talking to each other I was about to talk to them when I thought about that day so I didn't know if I could trust them or not, so I took a seat behind them they didn't even know it was me as I had changed my hair colour and was wearing colouered contacts and wear a long black cloak and a scarf that covered my mouth. I overheard that they were still looking for me and what they were going to do when they had found me that they would help me get even with them by helping me train to my best, it showed me that not all my friends had turned their backs on me because they thought I was no good. I went back and collected my Pokémon and have been checking up on them from time to time happy that they have gotten engaged and that Iris was the newest Elite four and that Cilan has opened up a small restaurant. So that is the reason I have invited those two" replied ash

"ok, that is everything the, wow that was a very detailed story ash, but at least that explains why those certain people were invited." Said Simon

"Well the match is starting in have an hour so I better get ready." Said ash

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Julia with a worried look on her face, she asked Simon to quickly get Sonia because she has something to say to ash alone. When Simon had left the room Julia closed the door and looked at ash.

"Is there a problem, Julia" asked ash

"Before I tell you this you should sit down and please don't get angry ash" replied Julia

"Ok I'm sitting down, but I can't promise I won't get angry unless you give me a reason to be angry" said ash

"ok, while I was looking out to see if the champions or their elites have arrived yet, I heard someone say your name, I went to see who said it and that's when I saw who it was." Replied ash

"Well how was it, how said my name." Asked ash

"Don't get made ash, it was max ash and he wasn't alone I also saw, Brock, Drew, Paul, Trip and Gary." Said Julia worriedly

"Really, so they decided to come out to support Paul have they" said ash with a grin on his face

"so your not angry at all" said Julia

"Why would I be angry, I now have a chance to show those idiots, what's going to happen when they mess with me now" replied ash

"Great, ash go out there and show everybody the power of the kanto champion." Said Julia

Ash then opened the door and whistled, a yellow blur ran straight up the corridor to him and jumped on his shoulder, the yellow blur was Pikachu. Pikachu looked at ash to see why he was called, ash said to Pikachu, "they're out there Pikachu the ones that betrayed us, ready to show them what power we have gained."

Pikachu looked at ash after those words with a glint of anger in his eyes and his cheeks sparking.

"Calm down Pikachu we will finally get our revenge against those guys and soon we will see the faces of those we love and care for" explained ash

Pikachu leaped off Ash's shoulder and ran to the training room to tell the rest of the Pokémon, that it was time for Ash's return.

 **So there you have it guys the third chapter is finally completed and up. Please keep your reviews coming in and tell me what you think was good and bad about this chapter so that I can improve it.**

 **Thanks for reading guys and see yeah!**

 **Draco Lightning**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys and girls, I'm back again with another chapter of this story. I hope you are all enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I am reading your comments and a lot of you are looking forward to the big battle between Ash and Paul and the eventful love with Misty and Ash.**

 **Before we get to that I need your help as I am hoping for a side love story with Ash's Pikachu and Misty's Marill. Who in this story is female, but I have checked everywhere and I can't find the name for that shipping, so I will with the help of you guys name it. I will have a poll up for about a week so that you all have time to get a vote on the name the shipping will be and if you know the name then tell me or if you can think of a better name than the one I have posted then tell me as well as I might just choose yours over mine if their good enough.**

 **Some reviewers I'd like to mention are**

 **Aqua Rules: yes the battle will be were Ash shows off his Skills and he shows the guys not to mess with him now.**

 **Nitroslk: Calm down first and thanks for the review and yes when Ash is battling each one of the guys, which he will do there is no mercy for those who betray.**

 **Hero in the Shadows1: thanks for your reviews they are great and no criticism is harsh as it points out the flaws in my story and is helpful to making me a better writer, so write the reviews you want as they will help me create the kind of stories to keep you interested.**

 **As for Cynthia, this is a Pokeshipping story, she sees him as a trainer who can give her excitement and pure joy when battling as she knows he is unpredictable.**

 **So everybody keep reviewing and here is Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer i do not own Pokemon**

The doors to the arena were starting to close as the battle was starting in 5mins. The whole stadium was packed; people were everywhere, hoping to get a view of the reclusive Kanto champion. Al ten thousand of the seats were fill with the over flow sitting on the steps or standing either near the arena's walls or the guard rail near the battle field.

Luckily the Champions and their Elite, where given early access to their V.I.P box, as so to get them all in and not be hassled by the crowds for autographs.

"Guys have any of you seen how many spectators are in the stadium, its unbelievable." said Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four.

"Well what did you expect, since this is the first time in four years that anybody is going to see the Kanto Champion." said Lance of the Johto Elite Four.

"I expect there to be outside the stadium and at home watching this match." said Steven the Hoenn Champion.

"Quite everyone I can see the announcer walking over to the Mic." said Bertha of the Sinnoh Elite Four.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the most anticipated match of the century." said the announcer.

"Today we have a match between two powerful opponents, the reclusive and mysterious Kanto Champion and the challenger that managed to make it here, Paul Shinjo." boomed the announcer over the mic.

"Firstly, in the blue corner we have Paul from the Sinnoh city of Veilstone." said the announcer.

Paul walked out from the tunnel and made his way over to the trainer's box. Paul was a man of average height being 5'8, he was wearing a blue jacket with black jeans and some purple shoes. He had purple hair that stopped above his eyes. The crowd was cheering him on as he walked, yelling things like "beat this guy" and "you're the best Paul". The loudest of the cheers came from his support side with was Brock, Max, Gary, Trip, Drew, Kenny, Barry and Tracy.

After Ash had disappeared and the girls said that if they ever came near them, that they would call the police, the guys started to hang out with each other more, Brock was helping take care of all their Pokémon, to make sure that they were all in the best fighting condition, Gary, Max, Trip and Barry had been helping each other train so that they could all get stronger together as well as helping Paul with battling against their unique battling styles and Pokémon and Drew and Kenny were training as well with them to help their Pokémon get stronger so that if they faced either Dawn or May in contest battles they would destroy them for siding with Ketchum over them.

But not all the crowd was cheering him on, as on the opposite side of the stadium near were the champion was going to be coming up from sat four disgruntled women. They were Ash's mother Delia Ketchum, who when she found out what they done to her son nearly would have seriously injured them all if it wasn't for the three people beside her who said they weren't worth the time it took to hurt them as it meant more time ash had to disappear, she and the girls spent weeks looking for ash just so he could hear the girls explanations of why the betrayed him, but alas they never got anywhere the last clue they had was five years ago when Ash's Gilscor went missing, but they never got anywhere with that. Delia never gave up the hope that Ash would return to her some day.

The next women was the now shut in Misty Waterflower, Misty after ash's disappearance had been the worst out of all of them as she didn't just lose a friend, but the person you she loved even if she wouldn't admit it, so she took time off at the gym to help the others search for him, after three weeks of no luck Misty was forced to go back to the gym or it would be shut down, because in the time Misty had been away her sisters had lost twenty consecutive matches and the league went to check what was going on and when they found that misty wasn't there, they told her sisters to get her back or the gym was going to be shut down until another person could be found to take over, when Misty heard that she told they girls the news and they told her that they would continue the search as the gym for her was her life and to not lose that. She thanked them for understanding and rang the league telling them that she would be returning to the gym in four days form were she was, they told her that because of her sisters that the gym has now the lowest win/lose ratio of 0/20 of any gym in the five regions and if that doesn't improve in one year that the gym would go under a mandatory evaluation to see what could be improved and because the four sisters were all the gym leaders, they would battle each and if any one of them failed to defeat a set number of trainers they would have their Gym Leaders status removed. Well Misty after that day told her sister they news and they were shocked and asked if that was even possible to remove a gym leaders status, when they found out it was they asked misty to help them train their Pokémon when they weren't on any fashion shoots in Cerulean City. When the time came to review the gyms battle record the league official was completely shocked that their new win/lose ratio was 58/2 because only the Viridian City gym came close to that record with a win/lose of 50/5. Because of their new record the league had to change Cerulean's Gym standing from 2nd to 8th and that trainers had to have either seven of the kanto badges or one of the kanto badges and all the badges of another region if the trainer came from there. Misty never did give up her search for ash as every year she would ask the league for time off so she could go to the other regions so she could look for water Pokémon, but she would always travel with the other girls. But most of the time she would rarely leave the gym or go to the league meetings, one of her sisters would go to make sure Cerulean is represented and that Brock's Brother doesn't say anything about her. Misty would spend most of her time either swimming with her Pokémon or in her room.

Sitting next to Misty was the girl known as the Princess of Hoenn, May Maple, Sister of Max Maple. May after Ash's disappearance like Misty when she left the gym to help look for ash, she stopped participating in contests so she could help look for Ash with the others, after a month and a half she and the other girls minus misty had to stop the search as it was leading them no wear. When she got back to her home and saw max was not there she asks her parents were he was, they said that he had gone out with Brock, drew and a hyper active trainer to train, when she heard this she got a phone call from Dawn, when she heard what she had to say, she asked Dawn if she could stay with her because she doesn't feel safe around Max and her family might not believe her. She told her family that she would be staying with dawn for a couple of days as she is worried about dawn and how she was handling everything about Ash's disappearance, even though that was not the only reason as they were both worried about what the guys would do. Over the coming years, the two girls spent their time together travelling over the five regions with misty when she got the chance, they did some training with the Pokémon they already had as well of the ones they had caught. While they were travelling in the Unova region for Pokémon contests they met up with Cynthia, they told her all about what had happened to ash and asked if she could be on the lookout as well. She agreed to keep them updated on any news she heard as well as to make sure that neither Paul, Max or Barry got the chance to compete in the Sinnoh league ever again as well as the other leagues when she got the chance to talk to the other champions. She also said that she would advise them if anyone of her contacts saw or heard were the others were heading so to best plan how to avoid them.

Sitting next to May was the last of the four women, Dawn Berlitz. Dawn was the one who found out the real reason why the guys wanted to get rid of ash, it wasn't because they thought that ash was slowing them down in the road to achieving their dreams, it was because they wanted the girls for themselves but couldn't because they were in love with ash, but that changed for Dawn and May when they heard that Ash was in love with Misty and then they started to see that Ash only saw them as little sisters and they were ok with that if it would bring ash back in to their lives. Dawn the same as Misty and May took off from contests, so she could help look for ash with the others. After a month and a half like the other girls stopped the search for ash as they had no more leads to go on, so they left to go back to their homes and regions. When dawn got back to Sinnoh, she was walking near Professor Rowan's laboratory when she heard laughing, when she went to check it out she found Kenny, Gary and Drew talking about how much time they should give Misty, May and Dawn before they move in and finally claim what should have been theirs after ash had moved on but it wasn't happening because ash always talked to them every week to get an update on their status and to let them know how he was doing and unintentionally telling them that he never forgot about them and that they will always be a part of his lives. When Dawn heard all this she started to cry as it was all her fault that she was leading on Kenny, because she knew Kenny had a slight crush on her, but she never thought that he would go to such extreme measures to just get competition out of the way. Dawn then burst out of the bushes from where she was hiding and yelled at them that they would never get what they wanted because none of them love them and they only like ash even though ash said he loved Misty, they would always care for ash and stay by his side when he returns to deal with them. She took of running while the guys were shocked for a minute before taking off after her to make sure she didn't tell misty or may, but were a bit to slow as dawn had a head start which let her get to the pokecentre in time, which meant they couldn't get her. She walked over to the vidphone and called up both Misty and May, Misty was crying at how cruel Gary and Brock could be just because she wasn't paying any attention to Gary's advances to her, May was also crying hard at what dawn was telling her, she kept saying to herself that this was partly her fault because she wasn't reciprocating drew's feelings for her. Dawn asked if may wanted to stay with her, so she could get away from max for a while. May agreed and she told she'd be there in a week. Dawn then hung up and called her mother to tell her about what happened and that May would be staying for awhile with them.

The four women were looking at Paul and the other guys with hate in their eyes and they were not the only females doing it as in the champions box Cynthia was doing the same thing. She had managed to get the guys banned from the Sinnoh league as well as the Hoenn league, but the other leagues would not do it as they didn't think it was ok to ban them because of what they did, but when the Kanto league started up again, the person who was sent to represent the champion said that they would have to see them for themselves before they would ban them from the league, the other Champions wanted to know why the Champion didn't come themselves to say that, the person said that the Champion wants to remain unknown so the Challengers would not be able to plan their team before hand. That had always intrigued Cynthia as that meant they could be using any Pokémon or could be a man or a woman then. Iris was the other woman that was looking at the guys with malice in her eyes and also sadness in her heart like the other girls with those guys being here and Ash not. They were all broken out of their thoughts when the announcer started to talk again.

"Ok, now is the time you all have been waiting for, in the blue corner we have to Mysterious and Reclusive Champion of Kanto and to find out what their battling skills our" said the announcer.

"Here we are the Champion of Kanto" yelled the announcer.

Everybody in the whole stadium was watching as they saw the ground around the Champions box started to move and the elevator from under the stadium rose, as the elevator got closer smoke stared to appear from the hole the elevator was coming from, so the champion got to the top nothing could be seen but a silhouette, as the smoke started to clear every single person in the crowds became speechless.

In the champions box, Lance let out a gasp as he started to see the champion clearer.

"That's not possible" shouted Lance.

"What's not possible, Lance" said Cynthia.

"that" said lance and pointed to the champion and then he said "its him"

The rest of the champions and their elite four looked out and each one couldn't believe their eyes.

"Amazing" said Steven

"Could he really be that powerful" said bertha

"Well he was gone for six years" said alder

"Well that might explain why the elites were defeated" said Bertha

"What does that mean, Bertha" said Iris

"I think she means that because he is the champion and yet Paul was able to beat each of his elites with some effort, that maybe he let his elites lose just to show him and the rest what power he has now." Said Drake

Cynthia could not speak much, all she said was "at last I've found you"

The same could be said for the four women sitting together.

"You finally return to me after all this time." Said Delia

"I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us" said May and Dawn

"Ash" was all that misty could say.

On the opposite side of the stadium the guys were in disbelief over who they were seeing as the Powerful Kanto Champion.

"How could he be the Champion" said a shocked Max.

"I don't know, but if he still remembers us, we might be in trouble." said a worried Brock.

"After so long to just show up now" said Gary.

"I wonder how much power he has gained over the last six years" said a nervous Drew.

"Yeah and what new Pokémon he could have gained" said Trip

Down on the on the battle field, Paul was looking straight ahead and was shocked.

"It's not possible for him to be a champion" said Paul

The Champion could see that the announcer was too shocked to talk so he took a microphone form somewhere and looked dead ahead and started to talk.

"The championship match will now being between the challenger Paul from Veilstone and the Kanto Champion..." he looked around at everybody's faces and continued.

"Ash"

 **There you go the fourth chapter is done the next one will be a complete battle scene with some interesting Pokémon on both sides so stay here.**

 **Reminder if you didn't read the top there is a poll going on to help me decide what to call the Shipping between Pikachu and Marill. So please vote for your Favourite.**

 **That's all and thanks for reading.**

 **Draco Lightning**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well everbody i'm back with an update to my story and the poll is closed and the winner was MouseShipping so thats that. I am sorry for making many people wait for this, so i will try to make this chapter and battle the best i can and if you don't like it tell me how to improve it for the future battle scenes,so lets start this**

 **I would like to tell you the reason i have not been posting and that is firstly my laptop's screen went and Secondly I have started to put together an anime rewrite of my own design so there will be major changes to it. For example ash will catch all the dragon type pokmon and he will catch togepi but let misty hold him. If you think that is good PM me with any of your ideas.**

 **Here's Chapter Five**

 **Disclaimer I do Not Own the Pokemon Fanchise, if i did ash would age and have misty as a girlfriend**

The stadium was totally quiet, no one could believe that the powerful and reclusive champion was the kanto native of pallet town who disappeared six years ago,Ash Ketchum, now some where wondering what made him return after being gone for so long, some where wondering how powerful he was if he was able to create a league so strong that it took four years after it was setup to finally see the champion and a league that even some gym leaders and elite four said that the champion would only reveal themselves because they had to retire of old age, some of the audience (all girls) had a single thought going through their minds "is he single" was the only thing that mattered know when they looked down and say the man ash had become.

Up with the Betrayers, a discussion was going on that brought up some questions that where starting to worry them.

"hey guys i'm starting to getthe feeling that this is just the start of things to come." Said Kenny

"why would you say that kenny" asked brock

"think about it guys paul wasn't they only one to betray ash and remember what dawn shouted at us years ago." Replied kenny.

"shit,your right kenny, ash could have let his elites lose just to battle paul and i remember dawn saying that she and the others were going to help ash "deal" with us if/when he returns, so that means when he's done with paul were next, we better leave now guys." Said gary

But before gary could even stand up brock put his hand on gary's shoulder and pushed him back down. Gary looked at him with a look that said "why did you do that. All brock did was point to each of the exits and when the group saw what he saw they started to panic. Each of the exits were closed and two men in black suits werestanding ther blocking anyone from guys just looked at each other then back at the battle field, all hoping that ash would just leave them alone.

Over with the girls was a different story all together, the girls were all crying just from looking at him again. Delia was crying the most as her baby had finally come home and she couldn't have been happier to see that he was also the kanto champion. While delia was thinking this tyhe three girls were all taiking to each other.

"do you think that he will forgive us what we did to him." Said May.

"come on we just have to tell him what the guys did to us and why they did it in the first place" said Dawn.

"do you think it's a good idea to tell him why they did it, it might just make him more angry at the guys than he already is."said may.

"i just hope he even wants to see us, because for all he knows we turn are backs on him that day, we all lost a friend that day, don't you remember what he said to us and what he through at us as well." Said Misty, her eyes slowly tearing up.

"come on misty you just have to hope he will listen to us, and if he doesn't at first we keep trying until he does listen." Said May.

"I'll make sure he'll talk to you girls, even if i have to drag him to your doors." Said Delia with a smile on her face

That made the girls cheer up for a second until dawn thought of some thing that made her was looking at both delia and at misty when she thought of this, she decided to say it quietly to may as to not alarm the other two women.

"hey may, i just thought of something that might hurt Misty and Delia, should i tell them or not."whispered Dawn.

"i think you should tell them now, that way we can find a way to comfort them if what you think turns out to true." Said May.

"ok then, but i hope it is not going to be true." Said Dawn.

"Misty, Delia, i thought of something that might be hard to hear, and it may or may not be true because of they way ash is but.." said Dawn.

"what is it dawn that is going to be hard for us to hear and may or may not be true." Said Misty.

"i was just thinking firstly what if ash doesn't even want to see you delia." Said dawn quietly but loud enough for delia to hear.

Delia looked shocked for a moment then worried as her words began to sink in,"what if her son never wanted to see her again or if he would even ever let her talk to him". Delia looked back at dawn and with a smile she said " we won't know about that until after the match dear and is there any thing else".

"yeah, this is hard to say but ash has been gone for Six years so there is a possiblity, that ash has moved on and has a girlfriend or more a fiancee" said dawn worriedly

Misty at this point felt her heart nearly break apart in hearing that is was a possibility that ash had already moved on and has a girlfriend or worse is engaged to be married. Delia on the other hand felt mixed feelings as she always hoped ash would find a nice girl and settle down and have a family, but she also felt sad as she hoped that the girl ash would settle down with and have a family with would be the girl who over the past thirteen years of her life had been ash's closest freind and who he said he loved even if she would not and who she had grown even closer to since his disapperance six years ago, Misty, but now she didn't know what to think if he did have a girlfriend or fiancee would she be able to get along with her they same way she gets along with misty and would she be as nice as her.

"i'm not saying that any of those things is true so we just have to hope that ash is still the same person we knew form all those years ago and still has all the same feelings." Said dawn quickly as she could see the looks on misty and delia's faces.

"yeah lets just hope he is still the same boy we knew form travelling with" said misty

"Misty, just look at him he is no longer the same old boy we knew, i can see some great changes from here, can you not see his body, like he is a man know." Said May slyly and with a look of lust in her eyes.

Misty hits may in the shoulder and says " i can see that and that's also a problem as every girl here can also see that." Said Misty with a blush across her face.

"May just leave her alone the match is about to start." Said dawn.

Misty sliently thanked dawn and returned her attention to the field and saw that paul was still looking shocked.

Ash was looking around the field as paul was still shocked, he saw the rest of the guys that had betrayed him and all for selfish reasons. He sent them a look that said, "your going to pay for what you did". He kept looking and soon his eyes met with the four women that had suffered in the past six years because of him, he saw his mother with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes, then he saw dawn with a happy look on her face but he could also tell she was worried about something by the look in her eyes, next to her, he saw may with the same smile on her face, but what shocked him for a bit was the look in her eyes that told him she was very much interested in him, the same look he saw in Sonia, he was worried about what was going through her mind with that look in her eyes, lastly his eyes locked with the girl he missed the most in his exile, she didn't have a smile on her face but he could she was trying to hide a blush which brought a smile to his face for a brief moment, but that quickly disappeared as he remember what he had done to her. He looked again at her and he saw she was staring at her, in her eyes he saw many things first was regret for what had transpired all those years ago, next was worry that he would not talk to her or listen to what she had to say and lastly was a look he had always wanted to see a look of love was also there both that look seemed to dimming and worry was growing the more they stared at each other. He could tell there was something that was greatly worrying her and it was only getting worse but when he smiled back at her the worried look seemed to fade and a look of hope came into her eyes.

Ash was brought away from misty's eyes when Paul shouted at him.

"how is it that your the champion of kanto a league that is renowned for it's strength over the other leagues and said that only a champion would get to ever met you." Shouted Paul

"Paul i'm the champion because i restarted the league and who do you think trained the elite four, their strength is my strength." Said ash calmly.

"if their strength is your strength then that must have been the reason i was able to beat this league and the reason why i am going to beat you and cast them to the curb like the losers they are." Said Paul smugly.

The look in ash's eyes and his elites was a look of anger and then ash looked over and said to them and said " should i tell him the truth or do you guys want to either way is ok by me".

The kanto elites talked to each before looking back at ash and Mark shouted out " instead of telling him the truth why don't you show him it with your battle".

Paul had a look of confusion on his face what was ash talking about, what truth, and what did the elite mean show him the truth in the battle.

"ok mark i will show him the truth that way then" said ash

"time to start is battle now paul i'll let you go first seeing as your the challenger." Said ash, he the looked over to the referee to get ready.

"fine have it your way Ketchem, but be ready to lose your title" replied Paul

"Go Aggron" shouted Paul as he threw out his pokeball . it open up to reveal the the pokemon in a white flash, now standing in front of paul was the Iron armour pokemon. Aggron gave out a loud roar to show it was ready for any one.

"it's good to see you still have him even after his loss those two battles,now it's time to show you a real powerhouse Paul". Ash takes a pokeball from his belt and tosses it out, a bright light comes out and when it dissipates the pokemon reveals it's self to be the grass kanto's starters final evolution Venusaur. Venusaur calls out it's name and a look of fear flash's in aggron's eyes this venusaur is twice its normal size.

Everybody in the stadium were amazed by the size of the pokemon in front of them, in the betrayer's group Brock, Gray and Tracy were all shocked at the pokemon that they saw before them as they all knew that Bulbasaur didn't want to evolve and to see a massive venusaur infront of them was a bit worrying and amazing at the same time, worrying as how many of Ash's other pokemon New and Old have evolved to their final forms and if any of them are like venusaur and have grown to twice their normal size and amazing that a venusaur was able to become that bid and still be able to move. over in the girls group they were all amazed as will with the size of venusaur and that Bulbasaur decided to evolve, which mostly surprised Misty as she knew about Bulbasaurs reasons for not wanting to evolve.

"the fight will know begin between the challenger's Aggron and the Champion's beast of a Venusaur." Said the referee.

Paul looked out on to the field with a smile and said " this will be easy, Aggron use Earthquake to finish this up easy".

Ash said gave a command that shocked everybody in the stadium, he said " vinewhip". When he said that everybody watch in awe as the massive pokemon hit the ground with its thick vines and just as aggron's foot came down to use earthquake venusaur shot up into the air. Paul looked up at the pokemon in shock, because he had no idea how it managed to do it, while aggron was just amazed that venusaur was able to do it.

"Venusaur, now use leaf storm on your way back down" shouted ash.

Venusaur sent out a powerful leaf storm that hit aggron and pushed him back a bit before paul called out protect.

"venusaur get ready" said ash and venusaur gave him a nod.

"aggron use rock polish and then bulldoze finish this up" called paul smiling.

Aggron grabbed one of the rocks that was from the earthquake and started to rub it all over his body to increase his speed and then he started to run at venusaur with bulldoze, Ash was smiling while all this was happening and when he4 gave his command the battle between the two pokemon would be over.

Ash looked over at paul and said " you just made the wrong move paul", he then turned and said " finish this Venusaur, unleash your Solarbeam", Paul quickly tried to get Aggron to use protect but it was too late as aggron was blasted back by the normally ineffective move and slammed into the wall with his eyes in swirls, aggron was out cold.

"Aggron is unable to battle , Venusaur is the winner. Challenger chose your next pokemon please" announced the referee.

Paul returned his pokemon with a look of anger on his face that aggron lost, he shouted over to ash," how were you able to launch that move without charging up first". Ash just smiled at this and said" I've train my pokemon to use certain move by different commands like Venusaur here, you did hear me say to venusaur to "get ready" meaning to start charging Solarbeam, which you fell for". Ash then return his pokemon as well to chose another as venusaur was tired from using Solarbeam. Paul looked at Ash with a look of anger and threw out his next pokemon. The bright white light flashed and then his pokemon appeared infront of him which was the blast pokemon the fire type Magmortar. Ash smiled at this one to and said " Another old pokemon Paul, well let's see how well he does against this guy" and with that ash threw up a pokeball and when the pokemon emerged the girls in the stands cooed at the pokemon that appeared. Standing in front of Ash was the water type Eeveelution , the bubble jet pokemon Vaporeon, but this vapoureon wasn't like a normal vapoureon as in a light blue colour, it was a purple colour indicating it was the shiny version of the pokemon , which for a eeveelution was pretty rare.

Vaporeon started to look around and to take in it's surroundings, now vaporeon wasn't the biggest fan of being the centre of attention as it was a little shy, so when it turned around and saw Ash, it ran and jump into his arms and buried it's head into his chest, which made the girls in the crowd coo more including one water type gymleader.

"look how cute that vaporeon is down there,and it's such a lovely colour" squealed Misty to the other girls.

"we can see that misty, just don't go overboard with your fangirling misty" said Dawn, trying not to laugh at how misty was acting like a crazy fangirl.

"Calm down, you never know maybe if Ash talks to us, you can get him to show you vaporeon again" said may with a smile on her face.

"Oh, even if he doesn't want to he will be showing vaporeon, he doesn't have a choice" said misty.

"Come on,Vaporeon, it's ok, just don't think about all the people here and keep focused on the battle ok" said Ash softly as he stroked vaporeon's frills around her neck.

Vaporeon looked up at Ash form her position in his arms and licked his check and jumped onto the field and called out her name.

"Alright the battle will now continue between the challenger's magmortar and the champion's vaporeon." The referee announced

"ok, let's start this off vaporeon, use Double team and then use the new move we have been working on" commanded Ash

Vaporeon started to surround magmortar and began to use when paul shout out his command.

"Magmortar, Destroy all those copies with heat wave now!" shouted Paul.

Magmortar let loose a powerful heatwave that started to destroy all the copy's to find the real one when ash shouted his next command.

"vaporeon, now jump and use the move" shouted ash

All the remaining vaporeon copies and the real one jumped and let loose a torrent of boiling hot water, that when it hit magmortar created a cloud of then stopped the attack and jumped back infront of ash, ready for her next growl and yelled at magmorter to use another move.

"Magmortar, use thunderbolt now." Yelled Paul

Magmortar shoots two bolts of lightning out of his cannons, the bolts went straight for vaporeon when ash shouted his next command.

"vaporeon, use Aqua ring, now to dissipate some of the electricity around you." Said Ash

Vaporeon used aqua ring, just as the thunderbolt was about to hit her, and just as ash had said some of the electricity was disapated but it wasn't enough as vaporeon was still hurt badly and when the attack ended, yellow sparks were coming off of her.

"and vaporeon is hit by that super-effective move and was damaged badly, but the aqua ring has healed it a bit,but that has not stopped it from becoming paralyzed." The announcer for the match yelled.

"dammit" thought ash

"now while that runt is paralyzed magmortar hit it with thunder punch and knock it out." Said Paul cruelly.

"vaporeon come on you have to move out off the way or you'll be hurt badly." Yelled ash desperately.

Ash was trying his hardest to think of a way to stop vaporeon from being paralyzed, that's when he remembered what vaporeon's ability was.

"vaporeon use rain dance to heal yourself" shouted ash, confusing everyone in the crowd and paul.

"how the hell can using rain dance heal vaporeon" was what was going through everyone's mind's as vaporeon shot a ball of water into the sky as magmortar punched her in the side of her body. As the rain was falling on to the field, vaporeon's body started to glow and the sparks running around her body vanished,Ash then yelled for her to use aquq ring again to help heal looked over at ash and yelled " how was vaporeon able to get rid of the paralysis, just by using rain dance".

"Easy,vaporeon's ability is Hydration, which means when it's in raining all status conditions are instantly healed, and since it's now raining magmortar's fire moves are weaked, while vaporeon's moves are more powerful, so let's finish this, vaporeon use hydro pump." Said Ash

Vaporeon let loose a jet of high pressured water that sent magmortar flying across the field and just like last time leaving a crater in the wall next to aggron's only deeper. Magmortar's eyes were swirls and he fell and landed face down behind Paul, he then returned magmortar with a look of disapointment on his face,ash did the same with vaporeon after thanking her for her excellent battle performance.

"that's two down Paul so who's next" said ash calmly

Paul growled at Ash and then chucked another pokeball on to the field which revealed itself to be the mother bear pokemon looked at ursaring with a smile and whistled to the door behind him. The next thing the crowd saw was a yellow blur run out of the door and onto ash's shoulders. The pokemon was his starter and best friend Pikachu.

"I see you still have that rat." Said paul, earning him as growl from pikachu and a glare from Ash.

"Well, your about to see this "rat" make quick work of that over grown teddy bear you got there Paul" said ash

Pikachu then jumped onto the field and sparked his cheeks at Ursaring, while he looked indifferent,as he didn't think pikachu stood a chance against him, which only made pikachu madder at him.

"let's finish this in one move, Ursaring use earthquake now." Shouted paul.

Ash looked on with a smile and gave pikachu a command.

"pikachu, magnet rise and pair it with agility for speed, then use irron tail to nknock him back." was all ash said.

Pikachu ran forward and electricity started to flow all around pikachu's body and lifted him off the ground, just as ursaring's foot hit the ground causing the field to rumble one more time but to a lesser extent then when aggron did it as their difference in weight. Pikachu stilll running at ursaring now with the added speed of agilitly with his tail starting to change and take on a meltalic shine. Pikachu jumped and spun and whacked ursaring across the head, sending him in to the wall. Ursaring picked himself up out of the rubble of the wall and shaked his head, trying to regain his senses, when paul called out a command.

"Ursaring, don't just stand there, use bulk up and then hammer arm to crush that mouse" shouted Paul

"pikachu combine double team with agility, then use charge followed by volt tackle, ok buddy" said ash with a smile on his face.

Pikachu started to run around ursaring using double team and agility as he was using bulk up. Pikachu had just started to use charge when ursaring hit the ground with hammer arm causing him to lose balance. Ursaring saw this and knew which one was pikachu so ursaring swung his arm again and sent pikachu flying back at smiled at this and called for ursaring to use focus blast while ash told pikachu to use volt tackle still. The moves hit at the same time causing a massive explosion that brought up dust and rubble. When it all settled done both pokemon were injuryed but still standing. Paul then called out to his pokemon.

"ursaring, use hyber beam to finish this." Yelled paul

Ursararing began charging the attack up, while ash was watching pikachu to see if he was ok.

"pikachu can you still battle." Said ash worriedly, just as he said it pikachu fell over to his side and his eyes became swirls. The referee saw this and called out the the field.

"pikachu is unable to battle , ursaring is the winner, challenger call of your attack so the champion can chose another pokemon", but paul wasn't listening to the referee and didn't call of the attack, he just keep on looking straight ahead.

"challenger call of the attack of you will be disqualified from the match and arrested for pokemon indangerment" announced the referee.

"Now ursaring, toast that excuse for a pokemon,unleash your hyper beam." Paul said madly.

"NO!" Ash screamed

Everybody in the stadium watched in absolute horror as they watched pikachu be hit with the beam of whole area were pikachu was, was cover in a dust cloud as the crowd watched on worriedly as to see the outcome.

The part were the betrayers were inthe crowd looked shocked at how far paul would go just to show he was better then ash.

"that was maddness." Shouted Brock. His eyes glaring at paul for what he had done.

"but ash did deserve it for what he was doing, getting all cocky down there." Said barry confidently, before being smacked in the back of his head by Drew.

"what was that for drew" said Kenny

"don't you see the problem now, if paul did that to ash and ash beats him to fight us, whats to stop him from thimking we'd do the same and just go all out on us and not even give us a chance to battle just to get his revenge." Said Drew

"Guys" said Tracy

"Guys" Tracy said louder

"What is it Trace" said Brock

"I can't see ash down there, do you think he tried to save pikachu" said Tracy

"shit your right, and if he did paul in just more trouble." Said Brock

Over on the side with the women was an entirely different feeling all together, as well as being shocked with what Paul had just down thay now were extremely angry and wanted to hurt him.

"I can't believe he just did that, i knew paul was cruel but not this much." Dawn Said with tears in here eyes over pikachu.

"He's going to pay for this" said May with anger in her eyes

"Please be ok pikachu" said Misty softly

"Delia, can you see ash down there, because i can't" said dawn

"What, he's not down there, oh no it can't be he must have ran in to save pikachu" Delia said as tears started to run down her face.

"Ash, please be ok" Misty said on the verge of tears herself

When the smoke and dust was finally dissapating the whole crowd was shocked because there in the crater was ash bent over and his shirt was torn off and his back was littered with small cuts and blood was slowly coming out from were the attack had hit him, the whole crowd could also saw something that shocked everyone, including the champions and elite four. Ash had two massive scar's on his back the first one went from beneath his right shoulder blade and went down to his mid-back diagonally, the next one started just above were the other one ended and crossed it to end just above his waist also diagonally. Ash started to stand up and found that his upper half was now naked, which meant that the whole crowd could see his chest, which the girls greatly liked, as he could hear all there whistles. Ash put one hand behind his back to see how much blood was coming out of his wounds. He looked at his hands and saw that the blood was comming out slowly. Pikachu looked up to see the blood in ash's hand and squeaked weakly at him.

"it's okay pikachu it's only a little bit i'm fine" said Ash

Ash looked over at Paul for what him did and Paul was shocked by how his body reacted to the glare ash was giving him.

Paul for the first time in his life was actually afraid of what ash was going to do to him, as his hand was shaking slowly.

"Paul, for what you have done, you will regret it, i was never going to use my full power on you but now you have forced my hand" said ash in a deep voice.

Ash walked over to the side and handed pikachu to julia for safe keeping, the rest of his elites wondered and tried to ask him what he meant by forcing his hand, but all he said was "your about to see me at full power", which kind of made them scared and also made them wonder if he was going full strength now what was he going before,the referee walked over to ash and asked if he wanted the challenger to be disqualified, ash replied "No i want to deal with him myself". The referee walked back to his position to start the match.

"Paul get ready to face a power that i wouldn't even use against my own Elites for safety" said Ash.

When paul and the crowd heard this the were both shocked that he had a power that not even his elites could face and wondering what the powerful pokemon could be. Paul looked back at ash and said " so this must mean that if i can beat it i'll be more powerful than them and you".

"Paul the reason they have never faced this pokemon is because i don't want them to fear me because of it's power, i want them to look up to me as a friend and not someone they shouldn't piss off in fear i send this pokemon after them" said ash calmly.

"whatever i beat i can still beat it" paul said rather cocky

"Your choice paul,be ready to lose" ash said as he tossed what looked like a Premier ball into the air.

When the pokeball open the temperature in the whole stadium suddenly dropped a considerate amount, the people in the stadium started to shake a bit with the cold temperature, a glass barrier appeared infront of the whole crowd and the AC system for the stadium kicked in and started to warm people up. The whole crowd was wondering what pokemon it was.

Up where the champions were in the V.I.P box, the were all trying to figure out the pokemon was.

"Dear god it's freezing up here" said the johto champion Jimmy gold.

"well from just looking at my water here i have to guess his pokemon is an ice type" said the normally quiet Steven stone the heonn Champion

"why did it haved to be an ice type, curse you Ash" said a miserable Iris the Fourth Elite of Unova

"calm down iris i bet ash didn't mean to frighten you he might have just thought that you were over your fear by now" said the calm and collected Cilan, Iris Fiance

"what the hell kind of ice type can nearly freeze a whole stadium, much less actually drop the temperature" Lance said " it has to be Kyurem or even an Articuno"

"maybe he does, as we all know that he has met a lot legendaries maybe he actially caught one" bertha said to the rest of the group making them wonder if they were about to see a legendary.

The whole stadium was quiet as the bright white light waas slowly vanishing and then what surprised everybody was that there was no pokemon looked around to see one but couldn't find one.

"what the hell was that Ketchum, were's this supposedly powerful pokemon you have" said Paul

"if you want to see it so badly just look behind you" said Ash

Paul turned around and saw nothing behind him, that was until he looked down and saw that his shadow had eyes. Paul jumped into the air as the shadow made it's way across the floor, and one by one the crowd eyes started to notice it.

"is everybody ready to come face to face with the darkness itself" said Ash, " then rise from the ground my pokemon".

The whole stadium just watced as the shadow that was at Ash's feet began to rise and give form to the pokemon he had called out. Ther was not a sound as the pokemon revealled itself to the world.

"Paul are you ready to face a pokemon, so strong that i would even use it against my Elite four" said Ash darkly. "Get ready to feel the consequence of your actions and face one of my S-Team Paul".

"Darkrai"

 **Well that finishes the first part of the battle with paul and i hope you liked it. If you read anything you didn't like tell me all about it in the review or you can PM. Please me a comment on what you liked and hated.**

 **Thanks for still reading this and hope to hear from ya Later**

 **Draco Lightning**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guy's, I'm back with the next chapter to my story, hopefully this will be the exciting end to Ash and Paul's battle before i reveal how I am going to be showing how Ash gets his revenge on the other guys which i hope you will enjoy. I may not have not got this question yet but Ash has more than one Legendary at his command and they will all be revealled one at a time and only two more are apart of his S-Team. So I want your guesses of the other Legends he has.**

 **Now to some of the Review's I've gotten.**

 **Treetho: Thanks for i should have known better and I hope you will injoy the rest of this story.**

 **Aqua Rules: It's good to hear from you again. Darkari will just Obliterate the rest of Paul's team and Ash will get his revenge on the other in a special way.**

 **Red the Pokemon Master: The reason I have chosen Ash to use Darkari instead of Charizard or Mewtwo and their Mega Forms, is firstly what is Darkari most known for but his Nightmare Power and Because X &Y is still ongoing also I only planned Ash to leave after the Unova arc so he never met Alexa and heard about Kalos and it never came up in his travels since it's so far away from the other regions.**

 **Aurora WeskerFox Lord of Fire: I like for people to critise my work because it help's me get better, but you don't have to flat out insult me. If you didn't like the story then Don't read it, don't try to demean my work just beacuse it wasn't to your standard's. So thanks for the review and comment. I don't want to report you so please no more of those comments.**

 **And to the Guest who tolded me to ignore Wesker,thanks for the complement on my story , but if you read chapter Three again you would see that he already knows what the guy's did and he hinted at it in chapter one.O.K**

 **I want to say sorry to any person reading this story that find's the battle scene lacking in flair as it does in other stories as this is my first time trying so hopefully you will please hang around as i get better at them.**

 **Now it's time I got on with the Battle and Ash's Revenge.**

 **Chapter Six**

The crowd were amazed that the pokemon that Ash had called out would be the Legendary Darkari, a Legend of the Sinnoh region and half of the Lunar Duo with Cresselia.

Ash was standing there along side his pokemon glaring at Paul for what he had done and daring him into continuing the battle which will result in carnage.

Paul was frozen to his spot, he could see that Ursaring had taken a big step back in position and was looking afraid of the pokemon in front of him. All that was going through Paul's mind was where Ash had managed to find the Legendary Pokemon. Paul looked dead ahead and when he saw the look in Ash's eyes he knew for the first time in his life that he was going to lose badly. He could see Ash's face devoid of all emotion and he could tell that the only thing Ash wanted now was to hurt Paul.

"T-t-t-the match will n-n-n-now continue with the b-b-battle between the Challenger's U-u-ursaring and the Champion's Darkari" announced the referee quickly backing away.

"Don't even give him a chance to move Darkari, Use Dark void and give him your unending Nightmare" said Ash blandly

Darkari formed a black sphere of energy and hurled it at the now cowering ursaring, when the attack hit everybody could see the look of anguish on Ursaring's whole body was sparking with black electricity and his screams were muffled as they came out. Paul was calling desperately to his pokemon to wake up.

"There's nothing you can do Paul, you can't wake him up, but I will put him out of his misery. Darkari ended this with Dreameater now" said Ash.

All Paul could do was watch as his pokemon was hit by the Legendaries DreamEater, when the attack was over,Ursaring collapsed backwards with his eyes in swirls,As Paul was returning his pokemon, Ash had called over the Standby Nurse Joy, to make sure Ursaring got treatment quickly. Paul handed the Nurse Joy his pokeball with Ursaring in it and got ready for the next battle.

"Ursaring is no longer able to battle and Darkari is the winner, Challenger choose your next pokemon" said the referee.

 **The Women's Side**

"Doesn't he mean chose your next victim" said Misty cheekily

"Misty, I can't believe you" said May and Dawn at the same time.

"What,Paul deserved that comment after what he tried to do to Pikachu" said Misty

"That may be right,Misty, but still you can't say that" said Delia

 **The Betrayer's Side**

" I can't believe Ash was so brutal to Paul pokemon there" said a scared Max.

"Can you really blame him after what he was going to do to his pokemon and this is only going to get worse the longer it goes on" said Brock with a tinge of worry in his voice.

"We shouldn't be worried about what's going to happen to Paul as we can all see that's it's going to end with Ash winning, we should be worried about ourselves" said Drew

"what do you mean "about ourselves", it can be any worse then what's happening to Paul, can it" said Kenny and Gary.

"Yes, it can and will be worse than Paul as he helped us Betray Ash so we could go after the girls and he finds out that, what do you think is going to happen to us, he will not be going easy on us especially you two,Gary and Tracey." Said Drew

" why would he be going after us more than you guys, what have we done that's worse than you guys" said Tracy and Gary at the same time.

"Think about it you idiots, who did you both try to go after"

"Misty, Why" said both Gary and Tracy.

"Right and what happened when we betrayed Ash, what did he say to Misty that day." Said Drew

"Oh, I know this one he said to her," I can't believe I ever loved you" wasn't it." Said Max.

"Correct, so when Ash finds out that you to guys,(points to Gary and Tracy), betrayed him just to be with her and that she also loved him as well, what do you think will happen." Said Brock

"I don't think I want to find out" said Tracy.

 **Battlefield**

"You're going down now, Ketchum, just because you have a legendary pokemon doesn't make you unbeatable" shouted Paul as he threw out his next pokemon, which was the Thunderbolt pokemon, Electivire. Electivire called out its name as sound as it came out but when it saw its opponent it took a step back. Paul saw this and shouted at his pokemon to stop being afraid as they will be able beat it.

"You can try your best, Paul but you're on the losing side of this battle, what's the score at, three to me and one to you, even if that was the other way around your still no match for me just face defeat and give up, or do you like being humiliated in front of all these people." Said Ash

Paul just growled back at Ash, he then told his Electivire to use thunder wave to keep Darkari in place while you power up Focus Punch. Ash was quick to call out his command.

"Darkari, back into the shadows and wait for my next command." Said Ash and with this Darkari started to sink into the ground as the thunder wave went over his head.

"Dammit, Electivire stop powering up and use Earthquake to draw out that pest." Shouted Paul

Electivire stopped powering up and jumped into the air and came back down with a loud crash that brought up a lot of dust and debris from the last two times that move was used so the field was pretty much nearly unusable, while the dust cloud was up Ash made his move.

"Darkari, use Shadow claw on Electivire's back now" shouted Ash trying not to inhale the dust.

Darkari came out from his position of Electivire's shadow and hit him in the back with the move, when Paul called out a move at the same time.

"Now that we have him, hit him with Double Brick Break now." shouted Paul.

Electivire turned around after the shadow claw hit and bashed Darkari with his to glowing arms, sending him back over to Ash's feet. Paul was smiling as he could see that the attack had hit Darkari square on his right side and he knew that fighting type moves were super-effective against Dark type pokemon like Darkari, but what he was not expecting was to see Ash smiling and that Darkari looking like the attack had done nothing to him. Ash looked over out Paul and said" Paul did you really think that just because you managed to hit Darkari here with a fighting type move that it would beat him and that I didn't have a counter move, Now Darkari end this little game Payback" yelled ash as he said it.

Darkari rushed forward, not even giving Paul a chance to call out to Electivire to use Protect, Darkari glowed with a dark light and hit Electivire with the move that sent him flying into the wall on the side of the field face first and the people near him could swear they heard a crack as he hit the wall. When he fell to the ground everyone knew the outcome of the battle as Electivire had swirls in his eyes. The referee went over to check and then called it out.

"Electivire is unable to battle, Darkari is the winner. Challenger please call out you next pokemon" announced the referee.

"This is an unbelievable match we are watching folks, the Champion's Darkari has just taken out another of the challenger's pokemon, I wonder what pokemon the Challenger will chose next to take on this legendary pokemon." Said the Announcer

Paul returned his pokemon with no words and looked straight at Ash when he threw his next pokeball into the air. The bright white light appeared and then the pokemon appear the pokemon called out its name, showing itself to be the continent pokemon, the Sinnoh grass starter and final evolution, Torterra.

"well it's great to see that you have decided to finally give me a challenge with your star pokemon I thought that you might not use him until the end looks like your getting desperate to being him out this early." Said Ash with a smile on his face

"Shut up, Ketchum, just you watch as I wipe that smile off your face, Torterra use Sandstorm to cover the field and then use Frenzy Plant." Said Paul

"Do you really think that will work, Darkari use blizzard to freeze that sandstorm and then Torterra with an ice beam attack" said Ash

Torterra whipped up a devastating sandstorm and was about to unleash Frenzy plant in to it when the freezing air for the blizzard turned the sandstorm into a vortex or a make shift Hail attack that pelted Torterra and when he tried to move he found that he was frozen to the field. Torterra could do nothing but take the brunt of it.

"Torterra use withdrew until it is over." Shouted Paul over pounding hail

Torterra withdrew in to its shell the best it could do and waited for the move to end. The attack end a few seconds later and the whole field was covered in chunks of the ice and sand. Paul called out to Torterra use Synthesis to get back some of the energy it had lost. Ash called out his next command

"Darkari, time to finish this up, use Dark void and Nightmare once more" shouted Ash

Darkari once again started to form a ball of black energy in between his hands to shoot at Torterra. Torterra had finished up using when Paul gave his next command.

"Torterra, when he fires that ball use razor leaf to destroy it and then use your leech seed to bind his body" shouted Paul

Darkari shot the dark void attack at Torterra and when it launched Torterra let loose it razor leaf barrage that cut the ball into pieces, Torterra then launched the leech seed attack and when it hit Darkari, it sprouted small vines that bound him and began sucking energy away from him.

"Looks, like Darkari won't be able to battle for a while, which just means I can beat him." Said Paul confidently

Ash started to laugh at Paul, which made him angry.

"What's so funny there, Ketchum" shouted Paul

"You're what's funny, did you really think that use leech seed would stop Darkari from being able to move. Let me show you what I mean, Darkari sink into the shadows" said Ash

Darkari did just that and as he was disappearing into the shadows the leech seed started to fall of him and on to the ground.

"Now rise once move Darkari, and use ice beam to finish off this clown." said Ash

Darkari once again rose from the shadows, this time with the leech seed gone; he joined his hands together and sent a beam of ice energy at Torterra, the ice beam started to slowly freeze Torterra all over and as Torterra was trying his hardest to escape the ice, Paul was trying to think of a way to break it, but it was too late as Torterra was completely frozen in a giant block of ice.

"Torterra is unable to battle; the winner is the champion's Darkari. Challenger please return your pokemon and release your last one." Announced the referee

 **The Betrayer's side**

"I can't believe that ash has become this strong and that he has nearly wiped Paul out with him only losing one of his" said Gary

"Well we just got to hope that if he battles us he doesn't use that Darkari or were going to loss far faster than Paul, because can't you see that he is just toying with him." Said Brock

"What do you mean by just toying with him" said Max

"Really you can't see it Max, come on you know how powerful the legendary pokemon are, you have seen them with your own eyes, Ash could have finished this match long ago if he didn't want to watch Paul suffer, think about it, he could have just started with Darkari first and destroyed all of Paul's pokemon, but no he let Paul think that he had a chance and that made him overconfident, also because he was able to beat the hardest elite four around just made him more cocky" said Brock

"I never knew Ash would do such a thing, he was usually all hot-headed and overconfident himself, when did he turn into this." Said Barry

"Probably the day we betrayed him" said Tracy

 **The Women's Side**

"I would have never believed that Ash could become this strong, did you guys" said Dawn

"Really, Dawn, this is Ash were talking about here, if he wants something he will go for it, and he will usually get it." Said Misty with a smile on her face as she watched Ash

"I always knew my son was destined to do great things" said Delia

"We all knew that Delia with the amount of legendaries we encountered on are journey with him and with all the criminal team's we have taken done so does the world" said May

 **Battlefield**

Paul once again returns his pokemon without saying a word, he goes to choose another pokemon when he remembers what he got before the match began, so he takes out a pokeball from the end of his waist and throws it up in the air. The ball opens and the bright white light appears and when it dies down Ash was shocked to see the pokemon in front of him as he never expected Paul to have it.

"You look shocked to see this pokemon, Ketchum, did you not expect it." Said Paul

Standing in front of Ash and Darkari right now was the dark type eeveelution Umbreon and for some strange reason Ash was sure he had seen this particular one before.

"So, where did you mange to catch a eevee Paul" said Ash

"I never said I was the one to catch this pokemon, maybe you should have a closer look at it." Said Paul

Ash looked closer at the dark type eevelution and that's when everything clicked in his head, he had seen this pokemon before but it wasn't Paul's pokemon it was Gary's.

"Really are you so weak Paul that you have to use other people's pokemon to battle me" Ash asked him

"I'm not weak Ketchum; this here just shows you that I'm a better trainer than you if the guys believe in me to give me their pokemon." Said Paul and pointed to the Betrayers

"No, all this proves is you can't even rely on your own strength and you have to use that of others to get what you want just like you did all those years ago, and now I'm wondering if it was even Gary's idea to give you that pokemon or did you just bully him with your pokemon like you did to my friends." Said Ash as he pointed to the girls in the crowd

 **The betrayers**

"Were in big trouble guys did you hear what Ash just said, he said "Just like my friends", and does this mean he knows about what we did to the girls." Said Gary worriedly

"Well if he does know then there is no point in running as he will just come and find us" said Trip who had been worried about saying anything, once he had saw that Ash was the Kanto Champion

"There is no way he knows because the only people who knew are us and the girls and we know for sure that we never told anybody and the girls wouldn't have looked so happy when he appeared, telling me he is just bluffing" said Brock calmly

"But, what if he isn't, what if his elites or if he has any other contacts told him like Iris and Cilan, since they did try to find him for nearly a year they could have met somebody that told Ash." Said Max

"Well if he does know we have to be ready for the time he comes" said Barry

 **The Women's Side**

"Misty, May, do you think that Ash already knows what the guys did to make us go along with them" said Dawn nearly speechless at what Ash was saying.

"There's no way he could know he left before we could explain and no one has seen him in six years, so unless he was in disguise, we'll just have to wait until he explains his words." Said May quietly

Misty was just sitting there quietly as she was wondering if Ash really did know what happened six years ago then why did he wait all this time to say anything and not come back to them.

 **Battlefield**

"What are you talking about, Ketchum" Paul shouted at Ash, worriedly as he wondered if Ash really knew what happened years ago.

"Don't play dumb with me, It may have taken some time but I found out the truth, Paul, so you won't be able to run anymore and neither will you guys up there." Said Ash as he talks to Paul then he points to the Betrayers in the crowd.

"But I won't be saying what I know just yet as I have yet to battle the others so just remember that as far as you run, your past will always catch up to you." Said Ash "Now let's finish this battle, Darkari use Blizzard to cover this stadium in a coat of snow"

Darkari started to shoot a blizzard of freezing winds that snapped Paul and the crowd out of their silence, Paul tried to get Umbreon to dodge, but it was too late, Umbreon was too close to the blizzard to dodge and was hit by the attack and moved back.

"Umbreon, don't just stand there and take the attack, hit him back with shadow ball." Yelled Paul

"Darkari cut the blizzard and sink into the shadows for now" said Ash

Darkari cut off his attack and began to sink into the shadows, just as Umbreon's shadow ball went over his head and hits the wall behind Ash. Paul started to look around nervously as did Umbreon,

"Umbreon, we have to keep calm, we can't let him get the better of us, just wait until he reappears the use double team and quick attack." Said Paul

Ash looked over at the small eeveelution and he could see that the pokemon was shaking if ever so slightly, and he could see that the pokemon was scared of facing a foe so powerful, but it was putting on a brave face as to not show it's fear, Ash knew he just had to make sure not to hurt it to much as it didn't deserve to be in this battle.

"Darkari, let's just end this it has gone on too long, use dark void as to make sure he doesn't feel the pain." Said Ash

Darkari came up out of the shadows and started to shoot off dark voids to hit Umbreon to put it it to sleep but Umbreon was running around using quick attack and double team to avoid them, but it wasn't fast enough and Darkari managed to hit him and Umbreon fell to the floor and started to sleep.

"Come on get up to idiot and attack Darkari" Paul was yelling at the sleeping pokemon

"It's no use Paul, nothing can wake up Umbreon, now I think this match has gone on long enough and I believe I prove my elites point, so Darkari end this, Point blank hyper beam" said Ash

Paul could do nothing and neither could Gary as they watched Darkari move over to the sleeping pokemon and charge up a hyper beam and release it, sending Umbreon in to the walls of the stadium under the pressure of the move, when it ended everybody could see that Umbreon was not getting up and the match was over.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, Darkari is the winner. The Challenger has lost all his pokemon, so the winner and still Champion is Ash Ketchum" said the referee.

The crowd was quiet was for a minute after watching what was a brutal battle end, then the crowd erupt into cheers and yelling many things out from the stands like "Awesome", "That battle was crazy, did you see some of those moves", but most of the things the crowd were yelling were directed at Ash and if he was single, to which Sonia had something to say about but didn't get a chance to say, because of what happened next. Ash walked up over to Paul who was on his knee's after he had returned Darkari and Paul had returned Umbreon, he stood in front of him and said.

"Know that you know of the power that I have know you are banned from ever coming here again, and tell the others not to go to far as they will be needed later" Ash said this and he began to walk back over to his side of the field to say something when laughing was heard on Paul's microphone. Ash turned to look at Paul again and could see he was reaching for his pokeballs.

"Paul, don't make a foolish mistake right now, your already in enough trouble with attacking Pikachu when he was down don't add to it." Said Ash but Paul would not listen, he just threw four pokeballs in to the air and out came Nidoking, Gigalith, Drapion, and Gary's Blastoise.

"Stop this know or you will regret it Paul" Ash said this calmly to him.

"NO, Go, now hyper beam now on Ash kill him" shouted Paul angrily, causing the whole stadium to widen their eyes and the Betrayer's to get small smiles on their faces as this would be the end of Ash, the girls who heard this where shocked and afraid that this would be the end of Ash after it took this long to find him.

Up in the V.I.P section the Champion's couldn't believe what they had heard Paul shout and were angry at Paul, they had just found out that the Kanto Champion was ash and know that wanted to know how did he manage to get so strong and Paul was going to take that away, they started to run to make it to the field to grab Paul

Ash just turned around and faced the attack, the four hyper beams connected together as people in the crowd shouted at him to duck or run. A massive Dust cloud shot up from the field covering Ash. Delia was crying at the possible loss of her son so soon after she had found him. Paul was just standing there feeling finally free of Ash, that was until he heard laughing coming from inside the dust cloud. Everybody started to turn towards and as the dust cloud was blown away by a large Pidgeot, they widened their eyes as they saw four powerful pokemon standing in front of ash as well as his elite four, so the assumed it was each the elite four types.

In front of the First Elite Julia was the massive Pidgeot, Second Elite Simon was a Strong and Tough Metagross, Third Elite Sonia was the beautiful and Majestic Milotic and lastly the Fourth Elite Mark was a Mighty looking Electivire. The crowd and Paul were amazed at the strength of the pokemon as they looked undamaged and unfazed by the attack.

"I gave you a chance Paul to back down and leave, but you had to let your anger rule you now you will face the true strength of the Kanto Elite Four, Give him hell guys." Said Ash

"You should have taken his offer, now prepare to face us" Julia said calmly but with a fire in her eyes.

"Big mistake fella" Simon growled at Paul

"No, gets to hurt my love" Sonia said

"Let's just finish this once and for all guys" said Mark as they called out the attacks

"Pidgeot, Brave Bird on Drapion"

Metagross, Meteor Mash on Gigalith"

Milotic, Hydro Pump on Nidoking"

Electivire, Thunder on Blastoise"

The pokemon did as they were told and unleashed their attacks on the pokemon. Pidgeot shot forward and burst into flames and hit Drapion in the stomach and sent him flying in to the wall and when he fell, he had left his impression in the wall. Metagross launched himself at Gigalith and slammed his right fist in to his face which made him fly back and land next to Drapion, but was imbedded into the wall. Milotic let loose a jet of high pressure water that directly hit Nidoking in the chest and sent him flying in to the wall next to Drapion and Gigalith and fell face down. Electivire shot a bolt of thunder that cooked Blastoise were he stood and Blastoise fell backwards black and sparking randomly.

Everybody was watching as the Elites took out Paul's pokemon like they were nothing. Ash then walked over to Paul as he was kneeling and said to him, "I told you that there strength was mine and mine theirs, you had no chance of getting this far if I hadn't told them to let you win". He then turned away as Paul was taken away. The betrayer's thought this was the best time to leave, but were stopped by guards as Ash picked up the Mic he had dropped and started to speak as his Elite four was behind him with their pokemon out.

"Now, to get to what I was going to say, there is going to be a tournament in three months time, here at the Indigo Plateau. Now the registration will open in two days and last a month, so sign up quickly. This tournament is open to trainer's who have any eight badges of a region, be it Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh or Unova, the gym leaders can enter as well if they chose, but the champion's and Elite Four of each region will be battling in the tournament as well, the tournament is called "The tournament of Elements" so there are the normal rules plus one special one for this tournament and that is why I want as may gym leaders to be a part of the tournament as the rule is trainers have to chose only one type of pokemon to battle with be it Fire, Water or Grass only on type of pokemon per trainer so tell us your chosen type when you sign up and before I forget there will be a exhibition match every day so I hope you come and watch them, as for my opponents of those matches will let's just say I have the perfect opponents in mind." Ash said as he looked at the betrayers.

Ash started to walk away with his elites behind him and Pikachu in his arms and he hadn't woken up yet and he couldn't wait for the tournament.

Up with the betrayers, things were not looking as good as they were met with the other regional champions, who were going to be escorting them to somewhere for a private chat and to make sure they were at the tournament.

Over where the girls were, they were standing near Ash's Locker room to see him since the Elites let them through even though Sonia wasn't happy that there were three beautiful girls going to see Ash even if they were his friends, because only she could have Ash. They walked over to the doo rand Misty knocked on the Door.

"Who is it out there" said Ash

"Open up to see" said Misty

Ash thought for a second where he had heard that sweet sounding voice before and when he remembered he slowly opened the door to reveal himself and the girls.

"Ash" Misty said and fell in to his Arms Crying

"It's Ok Misty I'm back now and I know the whole truth" said Ash, when he said it, it surprised the other women , Ash beckoned the girls in as he was holding Misty and Closed it to Explain every thing to them.

 **Well that's it guys the end of the Paul battle, but this is the start of the tournament and the battled with the other betrayer's and the beginning of Ash and Misty's healing.**

 **If you guys would like to send me OC characters for the tournament then please do and they have a good chance of being used.**

 **Until next time Guys**

 **Draco Lightning**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys I'm back with the Next chapter of my story and I have to say to everybody that has already sent in a OC character thank you and I will try to incorporate them in some way in to the tournament, but I have seen some problems with the characters so I would like to help clear things up. Firstly I may have not made it clear enough and I am sorry about that but this tournament is going to be one were the trainers can only have a single type of pokemon, so if you do send in any more Oc's please the pokemon can only be one type like fire, water, electric or dragon O.k. Secondly some of the Oc's I have received the people had put in the Ability of the pokemon as well so if you want to add that as well that will be great, and Thirdly it would be nice if with the Oc's if you add the number of badges and the place they got in the tournament as this will help when I go for the matches as this will go to how if a OC is knocked out how many pokemon did he/she that out before losing and if they ever met/battled any of the Elite four or even the Champion. I hope that you keep sending in Oc's as it means you become a part of the story and I will say at the start of the chapter when the OC is in the Chapter. I have yet to get any guesses for the legends Ash has so please give me your guesses.**

 **Now for some Review's I've gotten**

 **Aaml mania: Thanks for the review, I hope you like the rest of the story as the rest of the betrayer's will be seeing some other legends, some special to each of them.**

 **Reader of Fate: Thanks for comment and I will try to make longer battles in the tournament for you and as for Delia she did see Ash get hit by a hyper beam so I think she didn't want to hurt him more,no offence and im sorry i didn;t add that in the last chapter**

 **Now on to Ash and the girls Meeting**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon**

 **Chapter Seven**

The girls and Ash's mother were all sitting on the bench, which sat along the left side of the room as Ash was sitting in the middle of the room as a doctor was looking over the wounds Ash had gotten from the hyper beam. The wounds were not that deep but the doctor told Ash that lying on his back would hurt for a couple of days and that there would be a scar on his left arm from were a bit of rubble from the field got caught in the hyper beam and went past his arm leaving a large but not deep gash. The doctor left after putting some bandages on Ash and giving him a pain killer, that's when his mother proceed to get him in a hug that would bend steel.

"Oh, my little Ashy is finally home and a Champion as well, I'm so happy" said Delia hugging Ash in the places where there were no bandages as to not hurt him, which she failed.

"Mom i-i-i-i-I can't b-b-breathe and your h-h-h-hurting me" Ash said as he tried to squeeze out of his mother's grip

Delia let go of him them so he could catch his breath, the other girls were a bit tamer but still once Ash had caught his breath, May and Dawn pounced on him, May on his right and Dawn to his left and when they did this Ash fell backwards on to the bench he was standing in front of while Misty looked on in shock and Delia smiling slightly. The girls suddenly shot up when Ash said something to them. The girls had blushes across their faces, Ash stood up again with a blush on his face as well and a cheeky smile at what he had said. Misty and Delia were confused until Dawn and May slapped him on both of his cheeks, which left them shocked and wondered what Ash had done to deserve that. Ash looked over to Misty and she walked over and gave him a gentle hug as to not hurt him.

"So now that is done, I'm guessing you're wondering how I know what happened to you girls, am I right" said Ash as he sat down again

"Yes" came from the three girls

"Well, we can't start this yet until my guests have arrived, so bare with me, Ok" said Ash

"Who are the guests, dear" said Delia

"Just a couple of old friends, that's all" Ash said and then the door knocked again." That will be them now"

Ash walked over to the door and opened it again to reveal Iris and Cilan, his two travelling companions and friends from the Unova region. Iris did the same as Misty and gave Ash a gentle hug as to not hurt him more and walked over to the bench Ash was sitting on and sat down. Cilan just gave Ash a friendly handshake and he went to sit next to Iris .Ash closed the door and went to the corner of the room to collect a chair and placed it at the end of each bench and faced them.

"It's great to see you again Ash" said Iris

"Likewise" said Cilan

"Now that we're all here, I think I should begin with saying that girls you should have no reason to be ashamed for what you did six years ago and that I do know what the guys did to you to get you to help them." Said Ash

"So, you really know the reason why they betrayed you" said the girls, each one's face going a bit crimson with the thought of Ash knowing it was because they liked/loved him

"Yes, I know that I was just getting in the way for what they wanted, which was you girls." Said ash, "You see I already knew about each of your feelings for me, some more than others", the girls faces grew more crimson and Delia got a smile on her face, Iris and Cilan were a bit confused as they didn't know the other's that much.

"Wait, so your tell me that the whole reason you were betrayed by the guys all those years ago was because these girls here had crushes on you and the other guys didn't like that" said Iris

"yeah more or less that's what they wanted but it wasn't all of them, you see it was Gary and Tracy that wanted to get rid of me because they liked Misty here" Ash said this and it caused Misty to sadden as she was one of the reasons Ash left, "Drew wanted to get rid of me for May here" and just like Misty, May got sad that she was another reason that Ash left, "Barry and Kenny wanted to get rid of me for Dawn here" and like Misty and May, Dawn looked down at her feet and got some tears in her eyes, " Now Brock and Max wanted to get rid of me because they were just ashamed that I still had yet to win a league, also Max felt that looking up to me as a role model was getting him laughed at so they joined in on the plan as it was the guy's I mentioned that started it and the other's just joined" , now Misty, May and Dawn couldn't believe that Brock betrayed Ash just because he hadn't won a league yet and May was ashamed of her brother, betrayed ash just because he thought he wasn't good anymore.

Ash started to talk again. "Paul joined in on the plan as he felt that I was just lucky in Sinnoh and wanted me to stop, so in his words "The weak little trainer's inspired by me would just quit so the real trainer's wouldn't have to deal with them any more", his words not mine, so he joined up with the rest.", the girls, Delia and Iris and Cilan were all ready mad at Paul for the stunt he pulled in the match and then with him attacking ash after the match but this was just making it hate him that much more. "Now the only interesting one in the group was Trip as his reason for being part of the group seemed to be a failure from the start, because of the way he acted".

"Why, was Trip's reason for betrayal, the one you found interesting Ash" said Iris and the others were looking at him for the answer.

"If, you want to know Trip was like the other guys and after me for a girl, but I already knew that the girl had no interest in me as she was already smitten by another person, if you must know" said ash, now at this point everybody was wondering who this girl was that trip was after and failed to get.

"Who was this girl that Trip was after" said Cilan; the others were now looking at Ash for the answer

"Well if you must know she was a girl I met in Unova who had the habit of being a little childish, but from what I can see she diffidently grew out of It." said Ash with a smile on his face.

Now the other's were wondering and trying to figure out who Ash had met in Unova that matched that description, they first thought it was Bianca but cleared that as she didn't seem to like him, they then thought it might have been a gym leader but none matched Ash's description and where nearly out of idea's, until Cilan got a look of realization on his face and then it suddenly turned to a sour look.

"Oh, by that look on your face I can see that you know who I am talking about am I right" said Ash smiling

"Yeah, I figured it out but is that really the girl he was after, Ash" said Cilan a bit angrily

"Cilan, who are you talking about" said Iris

"If you don't want to say it I can, Cilan" said Ash

"No, it's ok I will say it, Iris the girl Ash is talking about and the girl Trip was after was... You" said Cilan.

Now everybody in the room was quiet as they let that sink in, that the reason trip joined in with the betrayal was so that he could try and get, Iris, but Ash already knew that she liked Cilan. Iris turned to Ash with a look that mixed Shame, Anger and Pain.

"So, Trip was trying to go after me because he thought that I liked you as more than a friend and he wanted me for himself like the other guys, am I correct." said Iris

"Yeah, that's true Trip betrayed me because like others he thought I was getting to close to you and he didn't like that, but as you know as well as I do that it was never more than friends with us as even I could see the look you got when talking to Cilan and I knew it was the same look, Misty, May and Dawn gave to me while we travelled." Said Ash and Iris and Cilan blushed at each other and the girls started to turn crimson once more for what Ash was saying. Iris then looked back at Ash and hit the place on his arm that was cut.

"Hey, what was that for, Iris" said Ash

"That was for calling me childish, you little kid" said Iris smiling this time

"Hey, I am not a little kid just look at me, do I look like a kid" Ash said as he stood up showing his muscled and toned body to Iris and the Girls, making her blush slightly, Misty, May and Dawn to nearly reach out to feel him, Delia to smile as she looked at the girls next to her and Cilan to got a look of anger on his face.

"Ash" said Cilan

"Yeah, what do you want" said Ash

"Please could you put on a shirt or the girls behind you will do something your mother might not want to see "said Cilan, the girls quickly turned Crimson and looked at their shoes and Delia and Iris looked shocked at what he had said.

"I think your right don't want it to be like Sonia with the girls here." Ash said as he reached in to his bag and pulled out a sleeveless shirt that made the girl sigh slightly but a bit too loud, when they saw Ash looking at them.

"What did you want me shirtless" said Ash smiling as the girls turned red and looked away, Delia was chucking at the girls misfortune.

When Ash had his shirt on, Delia said something that froze him in his place and had everyone looking at him for an answer.

"Ash, what did you mean, you didn't want it to be like Sonia with the girls here" Delia said as she pointed to Misty, May and Dawn

Ash turned around and let out a sigh and started to talk.

"When you were all coming here, you met my Elite Four didn't you"

"Yes" was the answer he got out of all of them

"Well the Female Elite you saw, her name is Sonia and let's just say she isn't afraid to say how she feels or to show it" said Ash shaking his head, remembering all the things, Sonia had said and done to him and Misty's face to show a flash of anger.

"So, is she your girlfriend then, Ashy" said Delia while looking at the other girl's and seeing Misty's face drop.

"No, she isn't my girlfriend, she is just infatuated with me and doesn't truly love me and if she is I don't really know how to let her know I only see her as a friend" said Ash and could see Misty's face light up if only slightly," Now let's just get back on track you came here to find out how I know of what the guy's did right"

"Yeah that's right, so how do you know what they did" said Delia

"Well, that's easy ,because for the past four years I have been keeping my eyes on each of you guys, as to see how you each were doing after the betrayal" said Ash

"Oh" said the three girls

"But, Ash how do you know of what the guys did" said Misty

"Well, I'll start with you Misty, About a year and half ago, I got word of a odd looking Dratini, that had been spotted near the Cerulean Cave so I went looking for it as it would be a great pokemon to have and a Dragonite would be a great powerhouse to have, Right Iris" said Ash

"Your, right a Dragonite is great to have" said Iris smiling

"Thanks Iris, by the way is your last name still Yuki or is it Griffith now" said Ash a bit cheekily causing Iris and Cilan to Blush.

"Yuki and it's only been two Months" said Iris hitting Ash's arm, "Now back to your story"

"Ok, anyway, I had been searching around the cave for about an hour and I was getting a bit tired of finding Geodude's so I went to go to a small cafe I had seen on my last journey through Cerulean. I was about to go past the gym when I saw your sister's exiting the gym, so I ducked in to a nearby alley and waited for them to leave, after about ten minutes I left the alley and went on to the cafe and I stayed there for some time and when I was on my way back over to the cave, it was then I saw you leaving and locking up the gym with a look on your face a mixture of annoyance and fear" said Ash

"Yeah, I remember that day, that was the first time I had to leave the gym that month" said Misty

"Anyway, I had been curious of how you all were doing now that I had been gone for so long and I also wanted to know for how long you guys had been feeling this way, so once you left to do something I took my chance and went behind the gym and that's when I found a open window" said Ash

"You broke in to my house, why would you do that" Shouted Misty

"Hey wait a minute firstly I did technically brake in but just let me finish the story ok, so I saw the open window on the second floor so I climbed up the drain pipe and when in the window and that's when I saw them" said Ash

"Saw what Ash" said Misty

"The handkerchief and the lure that I had threw at you misty and then I realised were I was, I was in your room so I when I say what I did next thing don't hit me Mist please ok" said Ash

"You were in my room what could you have done that was worse than that" said Misty trying to control the urge to hit Ash with her mallet

"I found a your dairy, that was open on your bed and went to the day of the betrayal, and that was how I found all about what the guys did to you" said Ash timidly as he looked at Misty

"WHAT" Shouted Misty, she then jumped at ash and tried to hit him with her mallet, but she never got the chance as, Ash had better reflexes then he did when he was younger and removed the mallet from her hands and then hugged her close to his chest, which instantly made her blush and her hands to fall to her side, Ash just held her there for a few seconds and then let her go.

"Look I'm sorry for what I did Misty but it did help me find out the truth about what the guys did to you" said Ash with his hands around Misty's waist and he was looking into her eyes

"Fine, I can forgive you for now Ash but that better be all you read and saw, am I clear, if you lied to me I will hurt you." Said Misty as she tried to remove her blush

"That's all I did after that I left and went back over to the cave to think about what I had read and that's when I found the Dratini I had been looking for, so I battled and caught it." said Ash as he let go of Misty and sat back down, Misty sat back down as well and asked the next question

"So, that explained how you knew about me, but what about these two" Misty said as she pointed to May and Dawn

"Right, so Three months after I had found out about you Misty I was travelling through Johto again, and it was when I was travelling through Florando, I found out that there was a pokemon contest going on and that you two were both in it and that that contest was three days long" said Ash

"Yeah I remember that contest it was the one where you won May, right" said Dawn, "Yeah and you came In second" said May

"Anyway, I was watching you two on the first day of the contest, to see how you both were doing and I must say you have both improved greatly, by the way, great outfits, but you wouldn't have been able to see me since I was in the back of the hall" said Ash

"Really you were watching on the first day of the contest" said May and Dawn, Blushing slightly at what Ash was saying

"You might not like what I have to say next as it is just like how Misty's went" said Ash

"Wait so that means you read, one of our dairies, and that you broke in to our hotel room right" May and Dawn said at the same time as they were getting up and walking over to Ash

"Yes, technically, I did that, but it also lead to the same conclusion and that was I found out what they guys did to both of you and I must say I couldn't believe at the time that those were the reasons behind the betrayal, but you never know what people would do in the pursuit of a Beautiful girl."Ash said, the three girls blushed at this and Delia was happy to see her son complicating the girls, "So that's how I found out about what the guys did to you, that and some work by my Elites help as well"

"Ok, so that explains all about how you know what the guys did to us, now how are you going to get back at them" said Misty

"That's part of why I started this tournament and the other part will be revealed when the tournament begins." Said Ash

"Ok, is there anything else you guys would like to know" asked Ash

"Yeah, do you know why I got a letter telling me to come here today" said Delia

"Oh, that, yeah I told Simon one of my elites to send them to you guy's to get you here for my grand reveal" said Ash, " anything else"

"Yeah, Ash how did you find out about us" Iris said as she pointed in between her and Cilan

"Oh, that well, before I found out about the girls here, about two and a half years ago, I had just finished training with my pokemon just outside of Opelucid city, so I had went in to the city to heal them up and I went to this nearby cafe, to get something to eat as well as a treat for them and when I walked in I saw both of you sitting in the corner talking to each other and holding hands, you didn't notice me or if you did you probably didn't recognize me as I always change my appearance when I go into any town, so anyway, I took a seat behind you guys because I didn't know if I should even trust you guys, so I tried to over hear what you were talking about and that was when I found out you were dating and that you were still on my side as you said that you would help me train so to get even with the guys, so thanks and as for you guys being engaged, I am a champion so it wasn't hard to find out when you told it to all the Champion's and their Elites including if you had forgotten, My Elite four member Julia out there." Said Ash

"Right, I had forgotten that, but how come we didn't see you, I don't remember seeing anything or anyone strange that day, did you Cilan." Said Iris

"Well, there was that guy that had a large black coat on and the Scarf around his mouth, but he had blonde hair and green eyes and was a bit taller than you are Ash" said Cilan

"Oh, so you did notice me then Cilan" said Ash

"Wait that was you" said Cilan, stunned from what he was hearing

"Yeah, I was hoping that it would disguise me and it looks like it worked perfectly" Ash said as he was laughing

"Well, if you don't have any more Questions than I think I have some pokemon that would love to see you again" said Ash, he then stood up and walked out the door, "I'll be back in a minute so just wait ok", Ash closed the door behind him and the girls and Cilan started to talk.

"I wonder what pokemon Ash is talking about and I wonder why they would like to meet us" said May

"They have to be pokemon that we have met before, so who would Ash have that we would like to meet" said Dawn

"It's probably Pikachu and some of his other pokemon that each of us have grown close to" said Misty, when the doo suddenly opened and ash walked back in to the room with Pikachu on his shoulder, "See I told you it was just Pikachu"

"What do you mean just Pikachu and no Misty he wasn't one of the pokemon that wanted to see you they are here" said Ash as he held up Five Premier balls to the girls and Cilan.

"Really, Ash who are they" said Misty

"You'll have to wait to find out, Mist" said Ash as Misty once again blushed at the name Ash had called her, "So; I'll start with you Mist and please don't cry when he comes out because I hate to see you cry"

"Why would I cry Ash" said Misty

"You'll see" said Ash, he then threw the first of the premier balls up into the air and it opened up and a white light flashed and illuminated the room and when the light down the pokemon called out its name which made Misty and May to look in shock, when they heard it. The pokemon was looking at Ash so it didn't see the people behind him, that was until Ash told him to look behind him and when he did he let out a happy cry and Misty had started to tear up.

"Tog e toge tic" was what the pokemon said revealing him to be Togetic and the one that Misty had let go

Misty was looking at the pokemon that she had released years ago and was about to burst into tears, that was until Ash put his hand on her shoulder and the other under her chin and said.

"Hey, Mist what did I say about crying, come on I never want to see you cry just be happy that you get to see Togetic again" Ash said this as he wiped away the tears from Misty's face, Misty started feel her face heat up and then Togetic started to nuzzle up against Misty's chest and Misty went back to petting him.

"I can't believe that Ash had Togetic, I wonder who else he has" whispered May

"Hey, Ash, when did you get Togetic" said Misty as she was now cradling the now sleeping Togetic

"I got him, three and a half years ago when I was travelling through Hoenn. I was travelling along a narrow mountain pass, when a sudden storm came and I fell down the side of the mountain, the next thing I know I was floating just above the ground. I passed out shortly after and when I awoke there floating in front of me was Togetic here. He was very happy to see me and Pikachu, after I found my backpack, I got some food and we all had breakfast together, while we had our food Pikachu and Togetic go to talking, and I found out that ever since he left you that he has help many of the Togepi to evolve in to either Togetic or fully in to Togekiss and that he is now no longer needed there to protect them, but then a problem came up." Explain Ash

"What was the problem, Ash" asked Dawn as Misty continued to stroke Togetic

"The problem was that the day he came to visit me, to see Misty as well, was the day of the Betrayal and Togetic thought from that day that Misty had turned her back on me who Togetic thought of as a Father as he did with Misty as his Mother." Said Ash

"What, why would he think that" said Misty quietly as to not wake Togetic

"Well, from what I gathered from Togetic as Pikachu translated for me is because you were one of the people going against me that day, and also because you didn't help me, he thought that to put it simply you left me and hated me. So from his point of view if you didn't want me around then you didn't want him either." Ash said while looking at Togetic

"I would always want him around, why did he think that" said Misty nearly tearing up again until Ash stopped her,

"Hey, come on its ok now as after I found out what happened that day and what they did to you, I told him and he told me that he wanted to see, so a few days later I let him go and see you and when he came back, he was very sad and when I asked him why he told me that he could feel the sadness coming from you and wanted to cheer you up, but I'm sorry as I didn't let him go as I didn't want to reveal myself just yet." Said Ash

"It's ok Ash, I'm just glad that I have him back know, that's all I want, to make sure he is happy." Said Misty

"Well of course he is happy he had me, his uncle Pikachu and his son with him for the last Three and a half years." Said Ash

"Wait Togetic has a son, were is he" said May and Dawn

"Oh,sorry" Ash said as he threw up another pokeball, which was a luxury ball this time and a small Togepi popped out and jumped up onto Ash's Shoulder, Ash started to scratch Togepi's head.

"Oh, what a little cutie, yes you are" said May

"So, Ash were is Togepi mother and Togetic's mate" asked Misty

"Oh well you see Togetic's mate and Togepi's mother is the Togetic that is the Princesses, so she was unable to come but she knows that they are and will be in good hands with me" said Ash

"Well that's good to know that she is still ok and that they are both loved by you Ash" Misty said to Ash which caused them both to blush slightly.

"Anyway, who wants to meet the next pokemon, May or do you want to Dawn" asked Ash

"I think May should go next as she did travel with you next and go in that order" said Iris

"Ok, then so be it, but just like I told Misty, May when you see this pokemon Don't cry, I don't like it when you girls cry." Said Ash

"I'll be fine Ash, come on show me who you have" said May impatiently

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Ash said as he threw up in to the air another one of his Five premier Balls and the bright white light flashed and when the pokemon emerged, everyone in the locker was speechless.

"It can't be is it really you" said May as tears began top fall

"Yes, May it really is..."

 **There you go guys the next chapter of my story, I hope you guys aren't mad about the Cliff-hanger and you can guess what pokemon Ash has to show May and the others. Please review and Give me your Guesses for the pokemon for Dawn, Iris and Cilan.**

 **Thanks for Reading and See Yeah!**

 **Draco Lightning**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, Guys I'm back with another chapter of my story and so far it's going great and I'm happy at all the people that are reading and reviewing the story so I hope to keep getting more reviews and that you guys will keep reading.**

 **Time for some reviews**

 **Aqua Rules: Thanks for the comments, there will be a lot of pokemon New and Old that Ash will be using against the betrayers and some special pokemon as well. Also glad so hear from you again.**

 **Zacky V: thanks for the comment, nice joke and I hope you like who May's mystery pokemon is**

 **Guest: For the Guest that asked about me adding May and Dawn in to the relationship with Ash and Misty, Firstly I would like to say that this is just Pokeshipping , Wishfulshipping and another one which I can't mention because of what I want in the story, Secondly I will say that what I have planned for May and Dawn was hinted at in Chapter 3, so if you can find it then great, but don't say what you think it is in a review as it might spoil the surprise for others so please PM me if you think you know what it might be.**

 **Now back to the Meeting**

 **Disclaimer I do not Own Pokemon**

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

"Mana mana phy" shouted the pokemon Ash had released from the premier ball as it jumped in to May's open arms, revealing it to be the legendary pokemon Manaphy and the same one that May had help hatch when she was travelling with ash during the Battle Frontier. Once Manaphy was in May's arms it began to fall asleep the same way Togetic did with Misty.

"I can't believe you had Manaphy, how where you able to find him, let alone get him to come with you" May said as she began to wipe the tears away from her eyes

"Manaphy came to me the same way Togetic and these other three did" said ash pointing to the sleeping pokemon and holding up the three other premier balls with the pokemon he had yet to release.

"Wait, so does that mean he came to you for the same reasons that Togetic did, Ash please tell me that he still thinks of me as his mother" said May worriedly as she slowly began to stroke Manaphy's sleeping body.

"Well, when he came to me May, he did tell me that he came to cheer me up after you had betrayed me and that he wanted to stay with me, so he could comfort me and help me out, but yeah May he didn't think off you as his mother any more as he said that he was going to stay to help find a new mother figure, but now that we both know the truth, he does again" said Ash while rubbing his right hand behind his head.

"Oh" was all May said as she was staring at the sleeping pokemon in her arms," How long have you had him?"

"He came to me about Six months after the betrayal along with Darkari, I was travelling around Sinnoh at the time looking for pokemon and I was on iron island looking for a pokemon I had heard was on the island, when he jumped out of the water and landed on me as I was camped near the edge near the north of the island, he was crying a bit and when I asked him firstly after getting over my shock off seeing him, I asked him why he was here and he told me he wanted to be with me as he knew I was in pain after that day and in his words," wanted to help me get over the pain and to find a new mother", when I asked him why he was crying is when he said that it was because he thought just like Togetic did, when I found him " said Ash

"So, Manaphy thought that I didn't want him because I didn't want you around anymore" said May quietly

"Yeah, and he thought that way until you found out the truth about a year and half ago, so that means he felt you hated him for Four years if he found Ash six months after that day, damn" said Dawn know wondering what pokemon ash had that she would remember and what did it feel about her when all this went down.

"Four years" May said as she began to cry again, and her tears this time woke the sleeping pokemon in her arms

"Mama, no cry, I know toth now" said Manaphy as he tried to wipe away May's tears and cheer her up

"Oh, am sorry, baby I just can't believe how much pain I caused you" May said as she hugged Manaphy close to her chest.

"Come on its ok now, May, both he and I know the truth, and we both have forgiven you just like Togetic did for Misty and look how happy Manaphy is now that he is back in your arms" Ash said trying to cheer May up as he wiped away her tears which caused may to blush and Misty to get a bit angry, but Ash didn't notice as his eyes were on Manaphy.

"Yeah, all is better now, right" said Iris looking at the two small pokemon.

"I feel a lot better Ash thanks, so what pokemon do you have for the others" May said as she looked to Misty and Togetic and then back to Manaphy who had went back to sleep.

"Right, where was I, that's right Dawn are you ready to see the pokemon here" Ash said as he held up another of the premier balls.

"What, aren't you going to say "don't cry when you see this pokemon", like you did to Misty and May" said Dawn

"Not really as it doesn't matter, because you will just cry anyway, so I can't just say it like I did with those two since I already knew they would cry, but you that's hard to say as you might just be happy to see this pokemon " said Ash

"Oh that's understandable" said Dawn

"Right" said Ash and he threw up the next of the premier balls and the bright white light flashed again and the pokemon appeared and just like the other to girls, Dawn was speechless when she saw the pokemon, but she didn't cry as she was just happy that she was able to see this pokemon again. The pokemon floated over to dawn and sat on her head.

"Mes mes sprit" said the pokemon, revealing it to be the legendary pokemon and one of the lake Guardian trio Mesprit.

"Ash, how did you come across her" Dawn said as she picked Mesprit off her head and sat her in her lap.

"I came across her about five years ago in Sinnoh, you see at the time I had decided that I was going to bring back the Kanto league and I wanted to get stronger to do that and while I was training up on Mt. Coronet with my pokemon, she appeared before me with Azelf and Uxie as well, and they asked if they could join me on my journey, I was amazed that they wanted to come with me, even though Manaphy and Darkari where with me I just couldn't believe that even more legendaries were wanting to join me and I asked them like I had asked Manaphy and Darkari before, how were they going to be able to do their jobs if they came with me, and they told me the same thing Manaphy said as Darkari was the same one from Alamos town remember Dawn and could leave at any time" said Ash

"Really, that is the same Darkari we met there, wow" said Dawn

"Any way they like, Manaphy, had been given permission from Arceus to join me and all it took was that Another Manaphy egg had to be created and this time placed in the sea temple and the lake trio had to wait until Arceus had created a copy of them to fill in their positions and that they had to help transition them in to the position before they could join me, and that's how I was able to get her as well as the other two lake guardians." Said Ash

"Really, you have the other two lake guardians, where are they" said Dawn

"They're with my other pokemon resting, after the training I did yesterday" said Ash

"Oh, Ok then what are the pokemon that want to see, Iris and Cilan" said Dawn

"Yeah, Ash come on I want to see what pokemon you have that I might know" said a cheery Iris

"I, also would like to see the pokemon you have Ash" said Cilan

"Ok then" said Ash as he threw up the two remaining premier balls, he had and once again a bright white light filled the locker room and blinded the others for a few seconds. When the light had settled down the pokemon cried out each of their names and went one sat on Ash's Lap and the other floated over the Cilan and called out its name again.

"Wow, Ash I can't believe you found these two, it must have taken you forever or were they like the lake Guardians and came and found you" said Iris as she looked on as Cilan fed the one that was now sitting beside him.

"Well, only Victini there came to find me and Meloetta was waiting for me when I came to Unova" said Ash as he started to scratch Meloetta under the chin and began to hum quietly, while Victini was eating his Macaroon.

"Melo" Meloetta said as Ash was scratching her

"Tini" was what Victini had said cheerily as he finished his food

"How long have you had these guys" Dawn said as she looked between Meloetta and Victini

"I've had Victini for about Five years and Meloetta about two years" said Ash

"So, where did Victini here find you" said Iris

"Victini, found me, like I said five years ago, when I was travelling around the Orange Islands again hoping to find two of the pokemon I had let go some time ago, I won't tell you who, just not yet, I was on my way to Pikin island from that island were we found Jigglypuff stuck in that Blastoise, when I heard a sound coming from the back of the boat I had, and that's when I found Pikachu here looking at one of the containers of poke food that I had, both of us were surprised to see it floating in the air and moving towards me, isn't that right Pikachu" said Ash

"Pika" was the response he got from Pikachu as he went back to looking at Togetic sleeping

"Anyway, I saw that the container was heading to me so I asked who was there and that's when Victini decided to reveal himself to me and Pikachu, to say I was surprised was one way of saying it. When I asked him why he was here, he starting talking and Pikachu translated for me, it turns out that after the whole Vale mess that he was able to leave and see the rest of the world and meet lots of different pokemon and their trainers and that he was at the Vertress conference where he saw me compete and my battle against Paul. When he heard about the incident he came looking for me to see if I was ok and he was also wondering if he could join me as I reminded him so much of the old king of the Vale." Said Ash as he looked at Victini as did Iris and Cilan

"So, that explains how Victini joined you and what about Meloetta here, you said that she was waiting for you, right" said Dawn

"Yeah, Victini told me about two years ago that he had gotten a telepathic message from Meloetta that she wanted me to come to Unova quickly, so I rushed over as fast as I could on one of my pokemon and when I arrived in Unova I headed straight for the last place I had seen Meloetta which was Ridly's village. It took me about four days to get to Unova from where I was and another two to get to the village, but when I got there it was too late and the village was on fire, it wasn't any of the criminal teams we faced in the past, no this was just some really dangerous poachers who found the village and heard that Meloetta was living there, so I dealt with them without going overboard and left them in front of the nearest police station and went back to the village to find any of the villagers, it took about an hour before I got a clue that they fled into the forest to escape the poachers, I found most of them in a cave a few miles from the village they were ready to attack me until Meloetta appeared before me and helped me calm them down, I explained to them that Meloetta had sent me a telepathic call for help and I got here as fast as I could, I stayed to help them repair their village and while I was there as I was talking to Ridly, Meloetta told them that she was going to be leaving the village to go with me, at first the village, Ridly and me were shocked that she wanted to do this but she said that she wanted to go out and see the rest of the world and she didn't want this to happen to the village again, and she also wanted to go with me as she knows that I will always look after her. It took a while for the village elder's to understand that this was what she wanted to do as they keep insisting that one of the villager's go with me just to make sure and it was Ridly that finally settled the matter by reminding them what I had already done for her and them in the past against team rocket, and after that the let me and her go with their blessing and the promise that I return at least once a year to make sure Meloetta is ok, and that is how I ended up Meloetta here" said Ash after that long explanation.

"So you have to visit the village every year, when were you last there, Ash" Asked Iris

"I visited the village about Three months ago, cause that's when Meloetta joined me" replied Ash as he was petting Meloetta.

"Hey, Ash I was just wondering what made you come up with that weird rule in the tournament about only having one type of pokemon, to battle with" asked Misty

"That's easy, Mist, I decided on that as I was looking for a way I could battle each of the guys and a tournament seemed the easiest way to do it, but the problem was that there are loads of different kinds of tournament out there, like the Master Challenge and the tournament of Legends and even the Whirl cup and each of those had their different styles, so I wanted to make a tournament that would challenge even person that entered it and I wanted to see how the gym leaders fared against in this tournament seeing as their all speciality trainers and I also wanted to see what kind of trainers there are out there, as if one were two chose say water would that person be more likely to go for a Blastoise or one of the other waster starters seeing as there easy to see as being a water type or would they get creative and go for a Poliwrath or Lanturn, any of the half water type pokemon that are out there and the same goes for all the rest of the pokemon trainers out there and not just speciality types as they will only have three months to find their chosen type pokemon" said Ash

"So, you're getting all of the gym leaders to enter the tournament, Ash" asked Cilan

"Actually, No the gym leaders can decide if they want to join the tournament, only the Elite four of each region and the Champions have to compete, the rest is just who wants to join be it gym leaders, Frontier brains, Coordinaters or even ordinary trainers can join as long as you have a valid Trainer's licence and you have signed up and have your chosen team, you can compete in the tournament." Said Ash

"Well since am the Fourth Unova Elite, so I will be there Ash and if you couldn't tell already I will be using my Dragon types" said Iris proudly

"I'll be joining the tournament to Ash" said Cilan "with my trusty Grass types"

"Well, Dawn and I might join, but it will be hard figuring out which type of pokemon to go for" Said May

"I don't think it's a good Idea for me to join" said Misty quietly, but Ash heard her

"But, Mist, you haven't heard what happens if you are able to win the tournament" said ash as he grabbed her hands, making them both blush a little

"Yeah, Ash what is the prize for winning the tournament" said Dawn

"Well, I was going to announce it at the start of the tournament but you guys are my friends" said Ash and The three girls Misty, May and Dawn were happy to hear that from him."So here it is , the winner of the Tournament gets three choices if they win"

"What are the three choices Ash" said his mother Delia

"Easy, First choice is that you can have a Match against me, not for the Kanto Champion title but a Battle against me if you want to have a battle" said ash speaking clearly

"Well, the person who chooses that is either crazy strong or just plain crazy" said May

"Yeah, Yeah, The Second choice is that the winner can either choose me or one of my Elites and get trained by them for Six months" said Ash

"Well, that one doesn't sound bad, seeing as you and your Elites are Nearly Impossible to beat unless you have fought a champion before" said Iris

"Hey, thanks for the compliment Iris and Lastly the Third choice is that the winner can challenge one of my elites for their title" said Ash

"Really, so your saying that all someone has to do is win this tournament and they get to try for a spot on your Elite's, Ash" said Delia" have you talked to your Elites about this"

"Yes, Mom, I have talked to them about this and they wanted it so as to see if anyone is brave enough and Strong enough to take on one of the strongest Elites in the League and take away their title and Julia was talking about retiring soon as she is nearly as old as Agatha was when she retired from the league, so soon I will have to be looking for a replacement, so why not the person that is able to win this here tournament, the only problem I got is if one of the champions or Other Elites win this as they would probably not want to either get a demotion if their a champion and to have to change regions, the same with the Elites, I mean if you won this Iris would you be ok with staying here in Kanto form some time or if Either of you won May and Dawn would you give up your Coordinating so to just battle people , or even to become like Wallace and do both, and then there's you Mist, if you won then your dream of being a water Master will be nearly done unless you were to challenge Sonia and I don't want that match as I can already see the outcome and it ain't going to be pretty, with the way she is with you now" said Ash

"What's that supposed to mean, Ash" Misty said

"Let's just say that she is too fond of women other than her and Julia getting close to me if you know what I mean" Ash said

"Oh" was all Misty could say as her head was abuzz with thought's with what ash had implied to her.

"Any way on to the important business, who here is going to be entering the tournament other than Iris and Cilan here" Ash said clapping his hands together

"Well, I'll join if you join Dawn" said May as she looked at Dawn

"Yeah, I'll join as it will help me work out contest moves on single type pokemon and all the different pokemon that will be competing" Dawn said enthusiastically

"So, what do you say Mist, are you willing to leave the Gym now for more than a few hours and I will even help you out and that way you can see these guys again, you don't have to answer right now but the tournament is in three months, so please tell me soon" Ash says as he stands up with Meloetta now on his left shoulder and Pikachu on his right

"Where are you going now Ash" said Misty with a bit of worry in her voice

"I'm just going to the bathroom, no need to worry, I ain't going to be leaving any of you again" said Ash as he opened and closed the locker room door behind him

Now that Ash was gone the girls got to talking fairly quickly about everything they had found out in the past Hour, All about how Ash knows the truth and how he plans to go about getting back at the guys for what they done and what happened in the Match and Paul's disgraceful behaviour and also whether they will see him again, they also talked about what might be the best way to see if Ash's feelings for Misty are still there or if there is anyone else now, which only made Misty more depressed, that the only person she will ever love is gone, about five minutes later Ash returned and that's when the girls had made up their minds about the whole tournament and about how to get Ash and Misty alone together if they can

"So, Ash while you were gone we had a talk and have decided that we will join the tournament but only if you help us train for it is that a deal" said May

"That's great, but do I really have to train all five of you" asked Ash

"No, just us three as Iris is an Elite four Member as well as Cilan Fiancée, so they're going to be training together, so it will just be, Misty, Dawn and Myself that you will be getting hands on with if you want" said May in a flirtatious tone, which earned her Misty Blushing, Delia Laughing slightly, Iris and Cilan looking at each other a bit nervously at what was going to happen next and Dawn looking at her Shoes, it was quiet for a few seconds before you could hear the undeniable sound of a wooden mallet hitting a hard skull and then the sight of May on the floor.

"Ow, that hurt Misty, can't you take a joke" said May as she was rubbing her head," and where and how did you get that past the Security team outside the Stadium here"

"I have my ways and where it comes form I ain't telling, and yes I can take a joke, if that even were one" said Misty as she put away the Mysterious Mallet of Doom and trying to hide the blush on her face, but Ash caught the blush which also raised his spirit and hope that he could fix things with Misty.

"So, then I'll be training you three if that's what you want, but just to let you know the way I train now might be a little tough so I hope you're ready to train not just your pokemon but yourself as well." Said Ash

"Were fine with that, but the question remains were will be training for the next three months" said May

"What do you mean, you will be staying at my house if you're going to be training with me" said Ash looking at the girls funny

"You have a house" said Delia, "where is it"

"Yeah, were is your house Ash, because if you don't live here at the league, then where do you live" said Iris

"I'm not that stupid, Iris, were I live isn't even known by Elites, so you're not going to find out" said Ash

"Hey, what do you mean by that" said Iris looking Irritated

"Come, on Iris, I don't think Ash meant anything by it" said Cilan trying to calm Iris down

"Yeah, I just mean that I don't want the whole league knowing, just yet, Ok" said Ash

"Fine, but where is your house, is it in Kanto somewhere or somewhere else" said Iris

"It's still in Kanto partly" said Ash

"What do you mean "partly" it's either in Kanto or not" said Iris

"Yes, I know that, to put it simply it's in Kanto's jurisdiction, it's just not connected to Kanto, as I live on a remote island south of Kanto" said ash as he rubbed his right hand behind his head

"Really, a whole Island how did you find one not occupied by anyone" said May

"Well, it wasn't actually unoccupied as an old friend was lived there and that's how I found it" said Ash

"What, old friend, Ash" asked Misty

"Just, someone I met while travelling, Now I well since I will be training you girls in will come pick you up at 9am tomorrow, so I hope by then May and Dawn have decided what type they will be using and then all three of you have decided on what six pokemon you will be using and if what pokemon you want to catch, But I have to sat to Misty and May here, But you can't use Togetic or Manaphy, but you can play with them back at my house" said ash as he returned the two Sleeping pokemon," same goes for you, Dawn, you can't use Mesprit, but you can see and play with her back at the house, as well as Meloetta and Victini, just don't play Hide and seek or you will be looking forever since they can turn invisible" he said as he returned the sleeping Mesprit, the Energetic Meloetta and the Stuffed Victini to their pokeballs.

"How are you going to be picking us up, Ash" asked Dawn

"I, have a pokemon that helps me get to the island to here, so it shouldn't be a problem if we have a few more people tag along it would help him improve his abilities" said Ash

"Right, then I better go pack as you never know what could happen when it involves Ash, he could just as easy lead us in to a trap" said Dawn as she ran out of the locker room, quickly followed by May saying "Hey wait for me as I might need some help getting all my clothes in to the bag" ,as they were sharing a hotel room.

"Hey, that is not always true and this isn't a trap" shouted Ash after them

"Seeya Ash until tomorrow" said Misty

"Yeah, bye Mist and great seeing you again even if it is like this" said Ash

Misty then walked out of the locker room and started to head home to get herself ready for her training with Ash and to make sure to make herself look good for Ash tomorrow.

"So, Ash how do you feel about the girls now that you seemed to have grown up a bit" said Delia

"I feel the same as always mom, and about Misty, if you're trying to say what a think you're trying to say you can stop there, because of what I did to her all those years ago I don't deserve her anymore" said Ash as he hung his head down and walked out of the room

"If only you knew how much you need each other right know and how much the past six years has hurt Misty the most you wouldn't be saying that" Delia said quietly to herself as Ash was already gone, so she stood up and walked out of the room to talk to Ash's Elites and see how he found them.

* * *

 **Well there you go the Eighth chapter of my story I hope you like it so far and the next three chapters will tell all about the three months training and what type May and Dawn chose and the pokemon the catch and the start of some Mouseshipping bits so keep reading and bye**

 **Thanks and please review**

 **Draco Lightning**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys am back once more with a new chapter of my story and I hope you keep reviewing this and giving me what you think is going on and I would like to say I appreciate all the comments you all have made so far as the help me understand how you the readers and other like to read in the story and by looking at the comments I can see that there are many people that can guess parts of the story, so thanks and I hope you like where I will be going in this story.**

 **So now so of the reviews I have gotten.**

 **FanficFan920: yes that is correct and I hope you enjoy reading the rest of the story.**

 **Babu roy c: If you're asking if the pokemon that saved Ash and his Elite four from getting blasted were his then mo they were each the Signature pokemon of the Elite four. I hope that answers your question.**

 **Now on to the Chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **Chapter Nine**

* * *

The girls were gathered outside the Cerulean gym, the time was 8:55am. May and Dawn were talking to each other about the types they had chosen to use in the tournament and the pokemon they wanted to catch of those types, Misty was talking to her sisters about keeping the gym clean and the pokemon feed as the gym assistant was gone for a week and they had to do the jobs and Delia was wondering were Ash was and what pokemon he was talking about yesterday that could transport all them to this island of his and who this friend of his is, three minutes later a bright flash of white light appeared and there was ash dressed in a black tank top with black shorts with a yellow strip down the left side, he also had a pair of sunglasses on as it was it was the summer time in Kanto right now, and as always Pikachu sitting on his right shoulder, with a Ketchup pack in his little paws. The first thing to happen was a squeal that came out of Misty's sister's as the asked.

"Hey, Misty, like, who is this hunk of a man" said Daisy as Violet and Lily were looking over Ash.

Before Misty could get a chance to answer Ash spoke up.

"I'm the guy that will be training these girls for the next three months on my island if you must know" said Ash as he saw the looks the three sisters were giving him.

When the three sensational sisters' were looking at their sister with a look of envy that she was going to be spending the next three months with him.

"So like, what's your name" said Violet as she rubbed her hand along his arm.

"Why don't you explain Misty, here" said Ash as be backed up a bit.

The three girls turned to face their sister hoping to get an answer.

"Really, you three must not watch a lot of TV other the beauty channel as if you had you would know that the person you were touching there Violet is the Kanto champion" said Misty in a snarky tone

"Wait, you're like, the Kanto Champion" shouted the three girls at once," Misty how do you know like, the most famous trainer in Kanto" said Daisy as the other two were too busy looking at Ash.

"That's easy, let me formally introduce myself, I am the Kanto Champion, Ash Ketchum"

"ASH KETCHUM, as in like, Misty's Boyfriend" said the three sisters' once more in sync with each other.

When Misty heard what they had said she instantly went red and started to get angry with her sister's, while May and Dawn looked at her and laughed a bit, Delia was the only one to notice that when the three sister's said that Ash was Misty's boyfriend that Ash looked sad as he feels that because of how he treated her in the past he is no longer good for her and that she deserves someone better.

"He is not my boyfriend, he is just a friend" Misty shouted at her sisters' even if she wanted it to be like that.

"So, he is still like, single, aye" said Daisy as she looked over ash once again

"Like, he would ever date you" said Misty as she started to block of her sister from getting any closer to Ash

"Oh, like, someone's very protective of someone they claim not to like" said Lily and Violet together

"Just because I said I didn't like him, doesn't mean I won't protect him from people who would just use him" said Misty shocking her sisters'

"We would not use him, just for that" said Daisy in a flirtatious tone, while Violet and Lily sniggered for a few seconds, all the while Misty looked shocked at what her sisters' had implied.

"Any ways are you girl's all packed for a three month stay with me" said Ash trying to change the conversation to the reason he was here.

"Yeah, I'm all packed" said Dawn showing her rather large suitcase

"Me, too" said May showing here equally as large suitcase

"Do, you girl's really need such a large suit case as you will only be training with me for three months and even when we travelled together you didn't have this much" said ash as he was looking at the two girl's

"Well, we need all of this if we are going to be spending three months in the same house as you, and just so were clear no peeping on us" said Dawn, making Ash look away and Delia and the rest to laugh at the position Dawn had Ash in, until Ash said something into Dawn's ear that shut her right up.

"Hey, Misty are you all packed" Ash asked after he had shut up Dawn.

"Yeah I'm all packed and ready to go" said Misty revealing her small suitcase and her Spheal backpack.

"So, Ash how are we getting to the island" said May looking around for the pokemon Ash had talked about yesterday.

"Easy, with him" said Ash as he pointed to the Sky.

When everybody looked up in the sky they say the outline of a pokemon that looked like it was standing in the air.

"So, if you would all hold hands we can get going" said Ash holding out his hands for the girls to grab.

Misty took hold of Ash's Left hand and May took hold of Ash's right as Dawn grabbed on to May's Suitcase handle as, she couldn't hold her hand and Ash nodded to the sky and they disappeared in a flash of bright light.

* * *

 **Ash's Island/New Island**

The Next thing the Girls saw was a Massive house, which looked to be about five stories tall. The Ocean was crashing against the cliff that the house was built upon; the girls looked behind them when they heard what sounded like a stampede of wild horses, but what they saw surprised them as it was all of Ash's pokemon some were Old but a lot of them were new and the girls could spot Ash on the ground being welcomed home by them, when he finally got up that was when the girls go a good look at all the different pokemon he had, Misty noticed the firstly that there was a dancing Feraligator and knew that Tododile must of evolved in the past six years and there were also some other Tododile and Mudkip sitting at his feet, that was when a smaller then average Swampert came over and stared to nuzzle him.

"Hey, Ash are all those pokemon at Feraligator's feet his and that Swampert's kids" asked Misty

Ash nodded back at her and she went back to looking and then she noticed that she couldn't see his Shiny Vaporeon anywhere.

Hey, Ash, where's that shiny Vaporeon of yours" asked Misty trying to locate it in the sea of pokemon

"Oh, well she's probably with her Family Mist, as all my pokemon have their own inner families within the group, so if she isn't here right now she is most likely with her mate" said Ash

"So, whose Vaporeon's Mate, Ash" said Misty

"Vaporeon's mate is other one of my shiny pokemon an Umbreon, I found them both as eevee as they were both cast out of their families as they were different colour and thought to be weak, the sad thing is that when I found Vaporeon as an eevee she was in very bad health and it took a long time to gain her trust and when I found Umbreon as an eevee some trainer was attacking his family and when I got rid of them, his family cast him out as they thought he brought them bad luck, he started to follow me is secret for about two days before he showed up one night while I was sleeping and curled up next to Pikachu and Vaporeon, so when I woke up it scared Vaporeon for a bit but eventually they came really close then mates and now I have about five eevee running around here somewhere that like to hang around certain pokemon so I can tell what they will most likely want to evolve into as one stay's with Vaporeon a lot, one likes to play with Pikachu and my other Electric types, one hangs around Sceptile and his mate Meganium and their kids a lot, another hangs around Charizard a lot, and is always watching his battles with the other fire types like Typhlosion, My Blaziken, Infernape, Emboar and Victini and lastly one is hanging around Pidgeot and Togetic, so I guess that someday I will have another Vaporeon, a Jolteon , a Leafeon , a Flareon and I guess the last little guy might not want to evolve" Explained Ash

"Really, so it might be possible for me to get a Vaporeon from him" Misty thought to herself as she started to daydream about own a Vaporeon

"Hey, Mist, are you alright" Ash asked as he waved his hand in front of her face

"Yeah, I'm fine ash just thinking about something" said Misty stepping back a bit from Ash as they were close and it was causing her to blush

"Right, anyway come on, girls you should find a room as once tomorrow comes it training all the time, but for today it is just to get yourself settled" said Ash as he started to walk towards the house with the three girls following him and some of the smaller pokemon as well.

"Hey, Misty, what were you and Ash talking about a minute ago" said Dawn

"Oh, nothing I was just asking were his Vaporeon was and he told me the she was with her mate an Umbreon and that most of his pokemon have their own inner families, in the whole group, like with his Feraligator and that smaller Swampert" said Misty

"Really, wow I didn't expect that" said May

"I wonder who else of his pokemon have families here" said Dawn

"Ok, girls the your rooms are at the end of the hallway on the 3rd floor, you each get a room so there is no sharing, once you have unpacked, you can look around the island as I have to do something, so I will be leaving now and will most likely be back after dark, the pokemon can feed themselves so do worry about that and please don't go over to the left side of the island as that's where most of the pokemon that have families are and some are very protective of their young" said Ash as he let out a loud whistle that called over his Charizard, he hopped on to Charizard's back and Pikachu jumped on to his shoulder and he took off.

The girls did found their rooms just like Ash had said at the end of the 3rd floors hallway, Misty took the room that faced the ocean, May took the room that was facing the right side of the island and Dawn took the one that faced the left side. The girls started to pack away their things and started to talk to one another as they keep the doors open a bit as it was hot in the rooms.

"Where do you think Ash went off to" said May

"Probably, just some league meeting as I know that now that he revealed himself as the Kanto Champion, he is going to have to go to the meetings with the other Champions and the meeting will most likely be about what to do about Paul" said Misty as she finished putting some of her clothes in to the wardrobe that was in the room.

"Yeah, I can't believe he would do something like that" said May as she opened the window in her room to let some fresh air in.

"That's the thing, Paul has always been that way and when Ash beat him back in Sinnoh I had thought that he had learned to treat his pokemon better, but when I saw him in the Unova n Pokemon League I saw he hadn't changed at all and that he was still looking at pokemon as mere tools to grow stronger and I bet that when he saw Ash as the Kanto Champion, a Champion thought to have pokemon that would rival the god pokemon Arceus in strength, and when he lost to ash I think that just pushed him overboard and he just snapped and attacked Ash, lucky Ash wasn't kidding when he said that he had his Elite four Let Paul go through as the attack didn't even faze them and then in the blink of an eye Paul's pokemon were knocked out, I wonder if we will be able to get that strong with ash seeing as he trained his Elite Four" said Dawn as she finally was able to fit all he clothes in the wardrobe and the dressers.

"Hey, are you two ready yet I want to look around this island and I want my pokemon to meet up with some that they know already and maybe go for a swim as it is really hot here" said Misty as she walked out of her room wearing a blue and white one piece swim suit with a blue jacket and green shorts and blue flip flops and her hair was out of her usual ponytail and now rested half way down her back.

"Yeah, am ready and I think letting our pokemon is a good idea as we will be spending three months here so our pokemon should interact with each other, and about the swimming I rather start on my tan" said May as she walked out of her room wearing a green two piece bikini, the bottom part covered by a pair of yellow and black shorts and she had a yellow jacket on as well as red sandals and she was carrying a beach towel with a pokeball in the middle and she was carrying a small bag as well.

"Hey, don't leave without me" shouted Dawn who came out of her room a few seconds later wearing a pink tank top, blue shorts with black sandals and she was carrying a large umbrella that somehow was in her suitcase, a beach towel like May's only it was green and had picture of a leaf on it, and a book that she said she was going to read.

"So, May, Dawn, what pokemon did you bring with you" asked Misty as they walked out of the house," Because I only brought some of the pokemon that I will be using in this tournament, by the way what were the types you chose again"

"I'm going to be using fire types, so I want to see if Ash can help me find some of the pokemon I want to use along with helping me train then as he seems to have a lot of them here, and the only pokemon with me are, My Blaziken, My Wartortle, My Venusaur and My Glaceon" May said as she released her two pokemon.

"I'm going to be using normal type pokemon, and like May I was hoping Ash would help me with finding the other pokemon I want to use for this tournament, and the only pokemon I have with me are, My Piplup, My Buneary, My Togekiss and My Quilava" said Dawn as she released her pokemon, when that happened Piplup started to beat at her leg," I'm sorry Piplup that you had to go back in your pokeball, but I didn't know how Ash was going to get us here", when he heard this he forgave her and started to talk to the other pokemon around him.

"So, what pokemon did you bring Misty" asked May

"Oh, I brought some of the pokemon I am going to use and I was going to ask Ash if he would help me find a Eevee, so I could have a Vaporeon and get a Dragon Scale so I could get a Kingdra if, My Horsea was to evolve during us training" Misty said as she released her pokemon as they were now close to the beach that was to the east from the front of the house, she released into the water her Gyarados, her Horsea, her Corsola, her baby Azurill and her Politoad.

Now that they had released the pokemon that they had with them, they got on with what they came down here to do, Misty had removed her jacket, shorts and flip flops and was now playing in the ocean with her pokemon, May had by now laid out her beach towel and had removed her jacket, shorts and sandals as well and had pulled out of her bag a pair of sunglasses and a bottle of suntan oil and was trying to get Dawn to rub it on her back, Dawn after she was done helping May went back to setting up her Umbrella as she had the towel down before May had called her over and when she had it up, She removed her sandals to feel the sand in between her toes as she went about reading her book.

After about 25 minutes Misty had decided to stop playing and do a little training, she had Gyarados practice it's Hyper beam on the rocks, Corsola to practice it's Pin Missile on the rocks as well, she had her Azurill use water gun on her Politoad as its ability was Water Absorb, so it wouldn't be damaged by the move and to also help Azurill power up its move and she had Horsea swim around to help increase its speed, as her pokemon were training Misty went over to the other two girls and started to talk to them about the pokemon they were hoping of catching with the help of Ash.

"So, girls, what are the other pokemon you are hoping to catch and use in this tournament" asked Misty as she was drying herself off with a towel.

"Well, Since I am going to be use fire types, I already know I will be using My Blaziken, so I was hoping Ash would help me catch a Vulpix, a Growlithe, a Ponyta , another Eevee since then I can have a Flareon and this pokemon called a Pansear. Hopefully he will know of some places I can find those pokemon" May said as she turned over so she was now lying on her stomach so she could start to tan her back.

"Since, I want to use Normal types in the tournament. That means I will be using My Buneary and My Togekiss, since there both normal Types and the pokemon I want to catch are, a Cleffa or Clefairy, so I can have a Clefable, I want to see if Ash can find me an Eevee as well, since their Normal type and I want to see if I can find an old friend and I already know my mum has a pokemon egg that I can have that will complete the six pokemon for the tournament" Dawn said as she went back to reading her book.

"Yeah, hopefully Ash will help us find those pokemon and who is this old friend of yours Dawn" Asked May.

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you" said Dawn and then she went back to her book.

The girls stayed there on the beach, until they got hungry which was around 1:30, so they called their pokemon over and told them that it was lunch time and they all headed back to the house, to see what food they could make, as they were nearing the house they noticed that a large number of Ash's pokemon were near the house and they could see most of his pokemon now as just like he said they were eating their food as it looked like there was a Lucario, that was handing out the food to the other pokemon before he went back in to the house, the girls followed him into the house and that's when they saw the same Lucario, that was handing out the Pokémon's food, was preparing what looked like stew as he was cutting up carrots with a knife, Lucario then noticed that they were there.

"Ay, you must be the guests, Master was talking about" said the Lucario

"Hey, did you just talk" said May

"No, well I can't talk like humans but with the help of my Master I was able to learn to speak using my Aura" said the Lucario

"Really, so Ash helped you learn to talk, with the help of his Aura, am I correct" said Dawn

"Yes, by the way it is great seeing you again Lady Dawn" said the Lucario

"What, do you mean, seeing me again, I don't remember meeting a Lucario other then Cynthia's" said Dawn wondering when she would have met this Lucario

"Ay, let me explain for you, yes we have met only that was back in Sinnoh when I was a Riolu and that witch of a woman was chasing me and you and my Master saved me, along with the other man" said Lucario, he said the last part with near disgust

"Your, that Riolu that was able to use Aura Sphere when it was still a Riolu and Hunter J was chasing you, until Ash and I helped you" said Dawn happily, but she didn't mention the other person that was there.

"Yes, as you can see I have evolved since then and have gained many new abilities in my time with my Master" said Lucario as he turned around and went back to cutting the carrots.

"Lucario, why do you keep calling Ash, Master" said Misty as she went over to the fridge as out of the three girls she was the better cook as when she was forced home she took some cooking lessons for Mrs. Ketchum and then when Ash disappeared the lessons helped both of them take their minds off Ash, only this time Delia had to go to Cerulean as Misty would leave the gym.

"I call him Master as that is what we are, He is the Master and I am the Student, Mistress Misty" said Lucario and he put the carrots he was cutting in to a pot and then went to cut an onion.

"Hey, Lucario" said May

"Yes, Lady May, what can I do for you" said Lucario

"I was just wondering there, when you spoke to me there now and Dawn, you called us Lady's but when you talked to Misty you called her Mistress, why is that" said May and that caught the attention of both Dawn and Misty as she started to wonder why he had done that.

"That is because of your Aura's, I called you two Lady's as that is how we greet friends or people that are Master's are friendly with, and from what I can tell from your aura's and from what my Master tells me, you are good friends with him, and we address those with very close ties with our Master's with the title of Mistress, even if my Master will not say it, but you Mistress Misty have left a mark in his Aura as he has you, meaning that in the past you were both close and if I have read Aura as he has taught him, this morning I could see a change in his Aura as there was another colour in his Aura and from what I can see your Aura is the bit of Sea green that I saw in his Sky blue and I can see some of his in your Aura, if I may asked Do you love my Master, Mistress Misty as the only time two Aura's mix is when they both love each other be they human or pokemon, only being in love can cause Aura's to mix" said Lucario, because he didn't turn around during that explanation, he didn't notice the looks the three girls faces, Misty was completely red faced and looking away from him and the other two girls and May and Dawn had both looks of shock on their faces from this revelation that Lucario had unknowably given them, May and Dawn both got up and dragged Misty out of the kitchen to talk to her.

"So, Misty it would seem that Ash still has feelings for you and maybe they are coming back to the level that they were six years ago when he told us all that he loved you" said Dawn

"And know we know for sure that you love him because of this Aura thing as Lucario said it only happens when two people are in love and he did say that you both have each other's Aura's in your own Aura, so hopefully we can get you two together and end this romance story 13 years in the making ever since you two first met each other" said May

"But what if all Lucario was just residue from six years ago when he had those feelings" said Misty as she sat down and put her knees together against her chest

"Misty, he said that he noticed the colour change in him this morning meaning that his aura was all Sky blue until this morning were a bit of your Aura from yesterday became a part of his just like a part of his Aura became part of yours" said Dawn

"Yeah, that might be true, but didn't Lucario say that Ash taught him how to read people's Aura since he is a pokemon, that means when he saw me this morning he saw that My Aura had a part of his in it, so he knows about my love for him" said Misty

"You may be right or Ash may not have noticed it as he might not have been looking for it as Lucario was" said May

"So, come on let's just not talk about this anymore and get something to eat, as we know cooking helps you to calm down" said Dawn as she and May helped Misty back on to her feet.

They walked in to the kitchen again and saw that Lucario had left and that the pot he was putting vegetables in was now simmering on the hob, so Misty went back over to the fridge and started to pull ingredients out of it to make something to eat, misty made the food for the girls to eat as May and Dawn looked for food for their pokemon, after the pokemon were feed they left leaving the girls alone and the three girls sat at the table talking about the tournament and what moves they could teach the pokemon that they were going to use so that they could overcome any challenge, after they were done they put their plates in the sink and saw that it was now 3:45 so they went in to the living room and turned on the T.V, were they started to watch, it was around 6:45 when they got up and went outside and May and Dawn called over their pokemon to see if they wanted to stay out with the other pokemon or to go back in their pokeballs, all them choose to say out and went back to where they came from, Misty was down on the beach again were she left her pokemon, some of her pokemon wanted to go back in to their pokeballs they were Gyarados and Politoad, Horsea and Corsola wanted to be in the water so Misty was going to move them to the lake that was on the island that she had seen and her Azurill jumped in to her arms and fell asleep as she was tried out from the training and the playing, Misty got back to the house after she had put Horsea and Corsola in the lake with Blastoise, the Shiny Vaporeon Feraligator and his family, a strong Samourott and a sleeping Manaphy being carried in lucario's arms, she asked were Togetic was and found out that he was with Ash, so she went to the house, were she found May and Dawn their nightwear on the couch watching a movie on the T.V, so she went up to her room and put on her nightwear and went to watch the movie with them, were after it ended May and Dawn said they were going to bed as it was now 8:45 and Ash did say that they were starting training early tomorrow, so they turned off the T.V and went to bed, at about 11pm Misty was woken up by a crashing sound downstairs, as she went to look she heard the sound of people talking and as she opened her door she heard the voice clearer and found that it was Ash talking to Pikachu and when she heard what they were talking about it shocked her as it was about her, so she listened in.

"Pika pi chu pika" said Pikachu ( _Now that's her, you can make up with her and finally be together_ )

"Come. On Pikachu do you really think that after how I acted to her, those six years ago that I deserve to even be with her, I acted harshly and I didn't even give her or May or Dawn a chance to say why, she is better off finding some other guy" said Ash as he took some of the soup that Lucario had made for them.

"Pi chu pikapi chupi ka pi" said Pikachu as he opened the top of the Ketchup bottle ( _Come on Ash, you have to at least give her a chance, you might not be the only one hurting for the last six years_ )

"Yeah, I know I should give her a chance but the problem is that do I deserve a chance to be with her, come on look at me I may be the Kanto Champion, but she is a sensational sister, she is beautiful, caring, has the most beautiful green eyes and most likely has guys trying to be with her and me I have a scar's all over my body because of the last six years what girl would like a man with a scarred body" said Ash as he quickly at the soup, as he was hungry and wanted to go to bed.

"Pi chu ka pi chu pika pi ka chupi kapi pipi" said Pikachu as he licked more or the Ketchup ( _Just give her a chance as even I can see the way your Aura reacts when your near and you can't tell me you didn't notice, that your Aura has changed from just being near her_ )

"Yeah, know, I might give her a chance but only Pikachu that is what she wants, I'm not going to say anything, she has to be the one that starts it. That way, I know she wants to try, but if nothing happens then we will never talk about this again, Deal" said Ash as he put his bowl in to the sink

"Pika" said Pikachu ( _Deal_ )

"Right come on let's get to bed as we will have a hard day tomorrow trying to get the girls up for 6am, to start the training" Ash said as he moved towards the stairs, what He didn't know was Misty was listening to him and was already back in bed with a plan now that she knows of Ash's feelings for her and what he is going to do about them.

"Tomorrow is going to be a good day" Misty said to herself as she fell asleep with a smile on her face for the first time in six years as she now knows that Ash likes her and wants to be with her, but only if she is the one to make the first move.

* * *

 **So there you are the Ninth chapter is complete and the start of the training will begin in the next chapter, now I will be skipping days because if I wrote out everything for each day it will most likely be a least a thousand words per each day and I don't think you all would like to read three thirty thousand word chapter's so I will be skipping days to complete the chapter and get it under at least ten thousand words per month of training.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this, please send me reviews as they help me find out how you guys and girls are liking and what you don't like in the story.**

 **Draco Lightning**


End file.
